Vanos Recuerdos
by Valsed
Summary: La relacion enre Hiei y Kurama se ve solida a simple vista, pero que pasa cuando se le pone a prueba, sin que lo deseen. Yaoi HieiXKurama –Terminado–
1. Extraños Presentimientos

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Extraños Presentimientos**

Kurama se encontraba recostado en su cama, reflexionando sobre su relación con Hiei, había entre ello solo una relación carnal, él disfrutaban de la pasión y ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía hasta él amanecer; como todas las noches cuando su madre no estaba.

Pero Kurama sentía la necesidad de tener algo mas y decidió, arriesgándose a perderlo tomo la decisión de hablar; vio a Hiei entrar y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-buenas noches Hiei-

-Kurama-.

Ambos se alcanzaron y los besos apasionados surgieron con rapidez, no tardaron en que esa habitación fuera testigo de otro apasionado encuentro.

La mañana llego y Kurama despertó temprano, descubriendo aun al medio koorime dormido, un impulso de hermosa embriagues lo llevo a acariciar la mejilla de quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Kurama, tan temprano y despierto?-

-si, hay algo importante que te tengo que decir-

-y qué es?- indago incorporándose

-no necesito explicarte que los ningen necesitamos ciertas cosas que los youkais no necesitan-

-si- confirmo inquisitivamente

-y es que he estado pensando en nuestra relación-

-Kurama antes de que continúes, déjame decirte que yo soy un youkai completo y esas cosas ningen no me agradan-

-pero Hiei yo si lo necesito- se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente al jaganshi -necesito que nuestra relación vaya mas que una relación de cama-

-hn, no me vengas con esas cosas- y camino hacia la ventana dispuesto a irse.

-Hiei- llamo desesperado, provocando que el demonio de fuego se detuviera antes de salir -te amo-

-hm- fue todo lo que escucho.

Hiei se fui ahí repitiendo en su mente la ultima frase que escuchara, su mente le decía que era algo absurdo, pero una parte de su ser que no lograba identificar, le alegro sobremanera escuchar esas palabras como si fuera algo que estuviera buscando de hace tiempo, pero no podía permitirse llevar por sus sentimientos, era un youkai y la experiencia le decía que eso solo lo hacia débil.

««»»

Se encontraba en su salón, aun triste por lo sucedido mas temprano en su cuarto, pero no se dejaría abatir por eso, seguiría intentándolo.

Escuchaba a sus compañeros entrar y saludarlo, contestándoles con una fingida sonrisa que ellos miraban encantadora. En eso un extraño presentimiento lo asalto, sus sentidos se alertaron intentando indagar del porque de ese repentino sentir.

En el ambiente no había nada extraño, no sentía la presencia de algún youkai, pero no era de los que dejaban ese tipo de presentimientos como si nada, así que estaría atento a cualquier cosa.

El profesor entro y dio el aviso de la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, el chico fue presentado como Nasterh Noah, un chico de cabello negro y de piel muy clara, sus ojos también negros pero con una extraña mirada como si su semblante mostrara terror, pero su boca dibujaba una gran sonrisa, de la misma estatura que Kurama y de acento alemán.

La clase siguieron y en la hora del descanso el pelirrojo fue a refugiarse a un lugar apartado del jardín de la escuela, esperando ahí encontrar una solución a su problema mas importante por ahora. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que unas voces fuertes le llamaron la atención. Al fijarse lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta que dos chicos molestaban al nuevo, no iba a entrometerse, pero había algo extraño que le llamo la atención.

Noah a pesar de haber sido golpeado y tirado al suelo, tenia aun esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo extraño es que Kurama conocía a esos chicos y no eran del tipo que les gusta molestar a otros; sin nada mas que hacer se acerco.

-qué pasa aquí?-

-nada Minamino, nada- dijo uno de los chicos, mientras se alejaba con los otros

-estas bien?- pregunto al nuevo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-ssi gracias- contesto tímidamente

-perdonalos ellos no son así-

-ah, no hay cuidado fui yo quien empezó, Nasterh Noah-

-mucho gusto Nasterh, mi nombre es Minamino Suuichi-

-es un placer Minamino- diciendo esto se le quedo mirando fijamente

Kurama empezó a sentirse extraño ante la penetrante mirada del que era presa -bueno, nos vemos luego en clases-

-claro que si Minamino-

««»»

Esa noche, Kurama decidió ver una película, sospechando que Hiei estaría enojado con él, y no vendría, pero deseaba verlo así que dejo la ventana y la puerta abierta de su cuarto, como señal de que pasara.

-qué haces Kurama?- se sobresalto al escuchar la voz, la película le había llamado mucho la atención que no se percato de la llegada del visitante

-Hiei?-

-hm, vaya kitsune quien te viera con la guardia baja- se burlo, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón

-creí que estarías enojado conmigo-

-lo estoy, pero...- se callo antes de decir algo que no quisiera

Kurama le sonrío, al suponer lo que podría haber escuchado. -si quieres, no vuelvo a hablar de eso, pero piénsalo veras que existen muchas cosas que te sorprenderás si dejaras de ser tan arrisco-

-hn- fue la contestación, pensarlo era lo que había estado haciendo, no desde esa mañana, sino desde antes cuando empezó a sentir por ese zorro algo mas que camaradería y atracción física.

-te parece si vemos esa película, antes de subir a la habitación-

-como quieras-

Kurama se concentro de nuevo en la película, sin darse cuenta que era observado atentamente por un demonio de fuego, Hiei se distrajo para poder entender que era eso que tenia tan atento a kitsune que no le permitía estar atento a él.

Al principio le parecía aburrida, una chica que era molestada por otras y que su madre la trataba mal, unos chicos le hicieron una broma y con eso todo empezó a explotar -no sabia que había youkais que se presentaran ante lo ningen-

-eh?- pregunto confuso Kurama -ah de la película, no ella no es un youkai es una ningen con poderes psicoquineticos-

-psi que?-

-psicoquineticos, mm como te lo explico, ah algo así como tu jagan-

-también domina el fuego?-

-no, ella hizo que los objetos estallaran con solo desearlo-

-pero yo no puedo hacer eso solo con mi jagan-

-te dijo que solo es el mismo principio-

-mm, no importa pero creo que me cae bien-

-qué?-

-ella no se inmuta para matar, ni ha su madre-

-oh bueno ella perdió el control-

-hn, no importa-

-bueno, ya acabo, que te pareció la película-

-solo me gusto la ultima parte-

-sabia que me dirías eso- sonrío ampliamente

-por que sonríes así?-

-es que es la primera vez que vienes y compartimos algo de tiempo,... a parte de eso-

-mj, pues no es tan malo-

-quieres cenar?

-... si-, contesto Hiei, se había sentido extraño cuando Kurama hizo notar esa parte, en verdad era la primera vez que se ponían a pasar el tiempo sin estar hablando de enemigos y complaciendo el cuerpo. Le agrado mucho eso, pero no entendía él porque, o tal vez si.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Estaba en su asiento en el salón de clases, cuando ese extraño presentimiento se presento de nuevo, se había olvidado de él en cuanto salió de la escuela, le extraño solo sentirlo ahí, así que se puso alerta. Sus compañero llegaban y lo saludaban como siempre, él les contestaba con un buenos días y una sonrisa.

En el descanso el problema del día anterior se presento, tres chicos y una chica al parecer tenían una discusión con Nasterh, el nuevo cayo al suelo y por extraña coincidencia su rostro volteo hasta donde estaba Kurama, éste vio en los ojos del nuevo que le pedía ayuda.

Se levanto del lugar de donde se encontraba descansando algo desganado y camino hasta el grupo -chicos, por favor cálmense-

Los agresores lo vieron un momentos para después dirigirse al que se encontraba en el piso -no te vuelvas a acerca- fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de irse de ahí.

-estas bien?- pregunto ayudándole a levantarse

-si, creo que solo se me meter en problemas-

Kurama no contesto, pero se retiraba de ese lugar al sentir una presencia en donde se encontraba antes.

-Minamino-

-si Nasterh?-

-yo, bueno gracias y perdona por molestarte-

-no te preocupes- y comenzó a caminar nuevamente

-yo bueno creo que no le caigo bien a las personas- Kurama noto que al parecer no se iba a alejar.

-no, es solo que no te has adaptado- le sonrío como solo él puede hacerlo, provocando que Nasterh se sonrojara

-te veo después, es que deje mis cosas abandonadas-

-te acompaño- no fue sugerencia

-bien- contesto resignado, deseaba regresar porque sabia que quien se encontraba ahí era Hiei.

Llego ante el árbol, y recogió sus cosas sin evitar lanzar una mirada a uno de los arboles, con eso sabia que Hiei entendería que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Minamino- llamo distrayéndolo de la presencia de Hiei

-si Nasterh?-

-puedes ayudarme mas tarde a estudiar matemáticas?-

-oh lo siento es que ya tengo algo pendiente, pero porque me pides ayuda a mi?-

-bueno es que eres el mejor estudiante y el único que le parezco agradar-

-oh Nasterh, ya veras que pronto le caerás bien a mas gente-

-tu crees?-

-si-

-pero, bueno me ayudaras?-, un aire caliente a su alrededor le advirtió que era mejor negarse

-es que por las tardes tengo cosas que hacer-

-esta bien, entiendo, también te caigo mal- dijo con tristeza

-no es eso, realmente tengo cosas que hacer, pero sabes , puedo dedicarte algunos minutos saliendo de clases-, sabia que se metería en problemas, pero no podía ser descortés.

-gracias Minamino-

-bueno, que te parece si nos adelantamos y nos vamos al salón-

-si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Caminaba rumbo a su casa después de haber explicado algunas cosas a Nasterh, cuando desvío su camino hacia un árbol en especifico.

-Hiei, me sorprendes nunca creí que te interesara saber donde estudio-

-no te emociones Kurama, solo fui a verte porque Botan pidió que nos reuniéramos-

-solo por eso- dijo mas para si mismo

-y ahora tu?- pregunto al ver que su semblante cambiaba aunque ya sabia el porque

-en donde nos reuniremos- no deseaba contestar a esa pregunta

-en tu casa-

-en mi casa?, por que?-

-les dije que saldrías mas tarde, así que dijeron que era mas conveniente ir a tu casa que esperar a que tu fueras a alguna de la de ello-

-bueno, tienen razón-

««»»

Al llegar a su casa, vio que los chicos ya estaban ahí.

-Kurama esta bien que estudies, pero aprovecha algún tiempo para divertirte- el pelirrojo solo sonrío

-vamos Yusuke, no desalientes a Kurama, deberías aprender algo de él-

-Keiko deja de regañarme quieres-

-vamos chicos dejen de discutir y entremos-

Una vez todos acomodados en la sala

-bien Botan para que nos reuniste-

-pues Koenma me pidió que les advirtiera de cierta extraña alteración aquí en el ningenkai-

-alteración?, de que tipo?- pregunto Kuwabara

-aun no lo sabemos, pero al parecer el origen esta muy cerca de aquí-

-puedes ser mas especifica?- pidió Yusuke, ante una advertencia tan inusual

-pues que algunos youkai débiles que se encontraban aquí han sido destruidos-

-eso es bueno, no?-

-no, porque ellos no eran malo, además de cierta energía que Koenma ha advertido y que no ha podido identificar pero que ha creado en las almas de los ningen recién muertos mucha confusión, que incluso ignoran como fue su muerte, hasta para nosotros es confuso-

-pues no llevan ustedes un registro de las personas fallecidas y la forma en como murieron-

-si, pero los documentos de unos tres difuntos han llegado en blanco-

-eso si es raro, pero en si que es lo que quiere que investiguemos?-

-solo que vigilen bien, y vean si hay algo raro-

-bueno eso es sencillo-

-Kurama que tienes?- pregunto Yusuke al verlo tan pensativo

-desde ayer que tengo un mal presentimiento, pero lo extraño es que solo lo siento cuando estoy en los alrededores de mi escuela-

-vamos Kurama es lo mismo que tengo yo, la escuela nos hace sentir eso-

-Yusuke, Kurama no es como tu-

-vamos Keiko ni que fuera tan divertido la escuela

Keiko iba a discutir las palabras cuando tocaron a la puerta -esperas a alguien?- pregunto confundido Kuwabara

-no, espérenme-

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien era. -buenas noches, perdone que lo moleste... Minamino que sorpresa-

-lo mismo digo Nasterh, pero que te trae por aquí-

-bueno es que soy nuevo en la ciudad y... pues... me perdí-

-te perdiste?-

-si, me podías deja hacer una llamada, te prometo no tardar-

-claro, pasa-

Nasterh se adelanto y se detuvo al ver la sala llena de gente -oh no sabia que tenias visitas, será mejor que me vaya-

-vamos Nasterh, a donde vas a ir, si estas perdido-

-si, tienes razón- y sonrío tímidamente

-deja te paso el teléfono, Yusuke me lo pasas-

-claro aquí esta-

El teléfono fue entregado a Nasterh -si quieres habla en la cocina, para que tengas mas confianza-

-gracias Minamino-

Una vez que el chico entrara a dicha habitación, los chicos en la sala se miraron confundidos, lo que extraño al pelirrojo

-qué pasa?-

-es que tu amigo, nos vio de una manera extraña-

-extraña, a que te refieres?-

-que en cuanto nos vio, su mirada tomo como una de enojo-

-mm, yo siempre lo veo con una mirada alegre-

-pues yo no se pero cuando me vio me dieron escalofríos- comento Keiko

-si se puso a vernos uno por uno, aunque se tardo un poco mas en el enano-

-cállate-

-creo que le cayo bien- dijo con sarcasmo

-Kurama, eso es...- comenzó Yusuke comenzó al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente

-el extraño presentimiento que tenias?- continuo Kazuma

-así es-

-qué es lo que sienten chicos?-

-no estamos seguros, pero algo nos dice que estemos atentos-

-no me pongan nerviosa- comento Botan

-Minamino- se oyó decir

-a Nasterh, todo bien?-

-si, no te importa que me quede un rato mientras vienen mis padres-

-no, siéntate déjame presentarte a mis amigos-

-si, gracias-

-ellos son Himura Keiko, Uramechi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei... Jaganshi, y Botan... Enko- alzo sus hombros ante Botan al tener que inventarle un apellido en ese momento, ella solo le sonrío

-mucho gusto yo soy Nasterh Noah

Kurama no había visto el rostro de su compañero en todo ese tiempo, pero si la mirada de sus amigos, que mostraban extrañeza.

-Nasterh quieres algo de beber-

El aludido volteo para verlo de frente -si, gracias Minamino-

Kurama vio la mirada que siempre le veía, y no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos. Regreso con el vaso, y Nasterh la recibió agradeciendo, apenas bebió de ella cuando el claxon de un auto sonó.

-son mis padres, gracias por todo Minamino

-de nada-

-nos vemos mañana- se despidió en la puerta

-adiós- alcanzo a decir antes de que la puerta cerrara, impidiéndole cualquier otra acción. Regreso a donde estaban los demás.

-Kurama sinceramente ese chico es extraño- comento Kuwabara

-aun no les entiendo, no veo nada extraño en él, bueno es tímido y parece que no hace amigos con facilidad pero fuera de eso, es normal-

-es su mirada, nos ve como sus enemigos, pero cuando te ve cambia completamente, no será que...-

-en que estas pensando Yusuke?- pregunto inquisitivamente

-nada, nada-

Hiei se mantenía apartado de la conversación, pero pensaba igual que los otros chico, ese Nasterh era muy extraño y algo le decía que no era de fiar, además de no gustarle el trato amable que le daba a Kurama.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Extraños personajes

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Gracias a **GabZ**, Gaby, **Mao Seth**, Atemu Asakel04, **Nebyura**, NizzaMinamino, **AomeRL**, aelita, **Haruka** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

Nota: Noah y Dylan estan inspirados en los chicos de Shwarts de Weiss Kreus

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Extraños personajes**

De noche, en la habitación de Kurama, éste estaba acostado en la cama, viendo el techo, llevaba tiempo así, pues Hiei se mantenía parado junto a la ventana.

-qué pasa Hiei?, te veo muy tenso-

-hn-

-Hiei- llamo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el jaganshi. -en que piensas?- le abrazo por la espalda y beso su nuca

-mj-

Kurama sonrío ante el reto, tal vez no podía tener su corazón pero por lo menos podría tenerlo lo mas cerca posible.

Lo beso repetidamente en la nuca, mientras sus manos recorrían el firme pecho del demonio, pudo sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo en sus brazos, y continuo, buscando paso para acariciar el torso desnudo.

-realmente deseas esto?- pregunto Hiei

-eh?, de que hablas?- se separo ante la confusión que le trajo la pregunta

-me dijiste que querías ir mas haya en la relación,... no te conteste y aun así, aquí estas provocándome-

-Hiei sabes lo que siento, no tienes motivos por dudar de mis palabras, a ti jamas te he mentido, si deseo estar esta noche contigo, como todas las demás noches, ya que así...-

-así qué?-

-por que me preguntas esto hoy?-, no deseaba contestar la pregunta

-pregunté primero-

-como quieras, me voy a dormir- se acomodo en su cama

-Kurama- se acerco a la cama, acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo desconcertándolo -por que me haces dudar?-

El kitsune sonrío -solo quiero esta cerca de ti-, se incorporo para besarle a los labios

-te conformas con eso-

-por el momento-, lo sujeto de la cintura y lo afianzo hacia si mismo, dándole varios besos

-no te rendirás?-

-no-

-hoy me dejare llevar, por que...- llevo a Kurama a recostarse nuevamente, subiéndose él también a la cama -te deseo- y lo beso con pasión.

"haré que me ames" penso Kurama

Mientras fuera de la casa, una sombra había visto la escena que se mostrara hace poco en la ventana.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hiei se despertó aun a lado de Kurama, apenas amanecía, y no tenia ganas de marcharse, recordaba la platica de anoche, a pesar de la forma tan seca en como lo trataba, Kurama seguía sintiendo eso que llamaba amor.

-buenos días Hiei- le saludo dulcemente

Hiei no contesto el saludo, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar las esmeraldas de su... amigo. Vio a Kurama algo tenso.

-Hiei me gusta tenerte así, pero tengo que prepararte para ir a la escuela-

-por que no te quedas hoy conmigo?-

-lo haría si supiera que conseguiría algo mas que sexo-, Kurama se mantuvo en su lugar esperando que Hiei dijera algo que esperaba.

La mente de Hiei viajaba, las palabras no salían, no que no quisiera, sino porque su mente no forjaba alguna. Sabia lo que Kurama esperaba ante esa oración, pero él no estaba seguro de todo; para él Kurama había formado parte esencial de él, una necesidad de sentirlo suyo, de sentirse de él, aunque ni él mismo lo reconociera.

Kurama le había dicho que lo amaba, pero cual era el alcance de esas palabras, le dijo que era sincera su confesión, por que entonces dudaba de ello?, inseguridad, o algo mas. Se levanto de la cama, se vistió siendo observado impacientemente por la otra persona. Llego a la ventana y se quedo ahí un rato, necesitaba pensar, y el estar cerca de Kurama le impedía hacerlo, solo podía dejar llevarse por sus instintos.

-aun tengo que pensarlo- dijo y salió.

Kurama suspiro resignado, pero dentro de si sabia que la pelea por el amor de Hiei no estaba perdido.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Kurama se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, en toda la mañana no había podido olvidar su platica con Hiei.

-Minamino-

-eh?-

-estas bien?, te vi muy distraído-

-si, solo pensaba,... pero dime ya terminaste los ejercicios que te dije?-

-si, mira-

-mm, están bien, aprendes rápido, por que dices que te cuesta trabajo?-

-bueno, he sacado muy bajas calificaciones-

-pero veo que no te cuesta trabajo-

-si, es que... creo que me pongo nervioso en los exámenes-

-no deberías, no hay porque ponerse nervioso, solo debes recordar que es una prueba solo para molestar, así que no debes dejar que te gane-

-qué?-

-no es cosa de otro mundo, solo debes estar seguro de ti mismo, y las ideas llegaran a tu mente-

-gracias Minamino, eres un gran amigo-

-no hay de que- exclamo mientras se levantaba de su silla -bueno me tengo que ir-

-si, hasta mañana Minamino-

-hasta mañana Nasterh- se despidió ya cruzando la puerta del salón

-hasta luego Kurama- se oyó decir en voz baja

««»»

Kurama caminaba hacia su casa esperando encontrar a Hiei ahí, había dejado la ventana abierta para que el pudiera entrar, estaba calmado porque su casa estaría sola hasta dentro de 5 días, que su madre regresaría de un viaje de negocios.

Apenas llego subió a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa y bajar a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

En cuanto se disponía a subir de nuevo a su habitación para hacer sus deberes, tocaron a la puerta.

-buenas tardes Minamino, espero no interrumpir, de nuevo- lo ultimo dijo con tristeza

-tu no interrumpes Nasterh, pero ha que has venido?-

-yo bueno, es que se me olvido decirte algo importante en la escuela-

-pasa, dimelo en la sala-

-bueno Minamino, es que... tu me gustas, me gustas mucho-

-Nasterh lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien- se sintió mal por el chico, que ahora mostraba tristeza en su rostro.

-pero Minamino, tu me gustas, y estoy seguro que tu eres la persona indicada para mi-

Esas palabras le extrañaron, pero en eso una energía lo rodeo por completo -qué pasa?- dijo ante tal situación

-Minamino, eres tan bueno y hermoso- la mirada de Nasterh cambia a una de lujuria

Kurama vio esa forma de mirar y sintió un escalofrío, no entendía como él podría causarle este efecto.

-sabes, no soy un humano normal- se acerco peligrosamente

-Nasterh yo tampoco lo soy- varias plantas aparecieron e impidieron el avance de Noah

-vaya cada vez me asombras mas, pero unas plantas no impedirán que consiga lo que quiera-, los ojos de Noah se abrieron aun mas

Kurama sintió como si su cabeza estallara, un grito salió de su boca al sentir tan inmenso dolor.

««»»

Yusuke y Kuwabara caminaban hacia la casa de Kurama, cuando vieron una sombra pasar cerca de ellos, sospechaban quien era y decidieron seguirlo, al ir avanzando se dieron cuenta que iban al mismo lugar.

-Hiei- grito Uramechi

-hn- contesto cuando se detuvo

-vamos a ver a Kurama, no te molesta verdad?- pregunto con burla

-hn, por que habría de molestarme?-

-vamos, crees que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo te enojaste cuando ese extraño chico le sonrío a Kurama, hay Hiei quien diría que fueras tan celoso-

-no entiendo tus palabras- le mintió y siguió su camino a paso mas tranquilo

-hay Hiei-

Habían llegado a las cercanías de la casa de Kurama, cuando escucharon un grito porvenir de ella. Hiei fue el primero en entrar, viendo como Kurama caía al suelo, se apresuro a sujetarlo, Yusuke y Kuwabara lo vieron sujetar a su amigo.

-qué le pasa a Kurama?- pregunto Kazuma

Hiei no contesto, pero recostó al pelirrojo en el sillón -estas bien Kurama?- pregunto Yusuke al verlo despertar

-eh?, qué?, que paso?- fue lo que dijo al intentar levantarse, pero fue impedido por un mareo que lo tiro de nuevo en el sillón, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-quién te ataco?-

-me ataco?, n-no lo se, no recuerdo nada- intento nuevamente levantarse esta vez Hiei lo ayudo a permanecer sentado en el sillón

-le traeré agua- comento Kuwabara

-seguro que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto nuevamente Yusuke

-si, solo recuerdo que tocaron la puerta y de ahí ya nada-

-sentiste eso Hiei?-

-si-

-qué sintieron?-

-ese extraño presentimiento-

-qué? Aquí-

-si, y creo que debes esfozarte por recordar-

-por que?-

-creo que los problemas de los que hablaba Botan estuvieron aquí-

-aquí esta el agua-

Kurama tomo el vaso ofrecido con un gesto de agradecimiento -por que dices eso?-

-estabas peleando- y le mostró sus plantas que permanecían fijas en su lugar.

Kurama desapareció sus plantas -pero no recuerdo nada, es mas siento como un vacío en mi mente-

-al parecer llegamos antes de que él o eso te matara, como a los otros-

-creen que soy la siguiente víctima?-

-todo hace sospechar que así es-

-mm, no se-

-aun no te sientes bien?-

-solo es el dolor de cabeza-

-vamos te llevaremos a tu cuarto- Yusuke ayudo a su amigo a recargarse en él y subirlo hasta su habitación.

-descansa, pero será mejor que vigilemos-

-Hiei, tu te encargaras de cuidarlo, mientras buscamos a Botan, para que nos de mas información-

-no es necesario que me cuiden-

-si lo es, ya fuiste escogido como víctima, y así no creo que te puedas defender-

-como me gustaría recordar lo que paso-

-bien, no tardamos, ahí te lo encargamos Hiei-

-hn-

-esta bien que lo dejes solo con Hiei?-

-claro Kuwabara-

El demonio de fuego se acerco al que yacía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Kurama al sentirlo cerca volteo a verlo.

-dirás que soy débil-

-hn, si- contesto con una media sonrisa

-gracias por tu apoyo-

-debería aprovecharme de tu debilidad- se coloco en cuatro sobre Kurama

-qué piensas hacerme Hiei?- pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-te tomare aquí mismo, y te haré lo que yo desee- beso su cuello

-oh piensas abusar de mi-

-si-, desabrocho la camisa del pelirrojo

-no seas muy rudo quieres-

-no mucho- beso repetidamente el pecho desnudo del kitsune

Las manos de Kurama se movieron con rapidez para despejar el cuerpo del jaganshi de ropa, recorría con firmeza la desnudes sobre de él.

Hiei beso y lamió con dedicación el pecho del pelirrojo, provocándole gemidos, poco a poco fue bajando hasta chocar con el pantalón, se deshizo de el, pronto el kitsune quedo desnudo.

Beso por los lados el miembro de Kurama, los gemido aumentaron, lo introdujo lentamente en su boca para desesperación de éste.

-vamos Hiei- el aludido sonrío internamente al verlo tan sometido, normalmente ambos jugaban con el otro, pero esta vez Kurama estaba algo cansado, lo que lo satisfacía aun mas.

Introdujo un par de dedos en la entrada de Kurama, no sabían cuantas veces lo habían hecho, que ya sus cuerpo estaban acostumbrados, pero eso no evitaba que tuvieran precaución. Kurama sintió a los invasores y sabia que lo mejor se acercaba.

Hiei saco sus dedos, y se coloco para poder adentrase dentro de Kurama, los gemidos aumentaron en ambos cuerpos, al igual que la excitación, el placer máximo llego liberándose mientras sus cuerpos sentían las descargas recorrerlos.

Salió despacio aun contemplando al pelirrojo, lo vio parpadear varias veces, noto el cansancio, llevo su mano a la frente y le quito algunos mechones rojo.

-qué pasa Hiei?-

-será mejor que descanses-

-seguiré tu consejo-

Hiei lo tapo con una cobija y lo dejo dormir, iba a poner toda su atención a vigilar si alguien se acercaba, pero poder ver con claridad el rostro de Kurama, escuchar su respiración, el movimiento de su pecho, todo él lo tenia embelesado.

««»»

Yusuke y Kuwabara, llegaron ante Koenma y Botan, pasando a la oficina como si pedir permiso, como era su costumbre.

-Koenma, Botan que bien que están aquí-

-qué los trae por aquí chicos?- pregunto el príncipe

-queremos saber mas sobre esos extrañas muertes-

-cómo que?-

-todo-

-mm, estos son los documentos- les paso varias hojas que Yusuke agarro -como verán solo tienen el nombre y datos general, pero nada de lo que hizo días antes, o peor aun no dice nada de cómo murió, además de que sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados-

-mm, y ya preguntaron a sus almas?-

-si, pero no recuerdan-

-esto si que es extraño- comento Kuwabara

-pero chicos, creí que no les interesaba la misión?-

-lo que pasa es que algo o alguien ataco a Kurama- contesto Yusuke

-a Kurama?-

-si, escuchamos que gritaba y fuimos a ver, pero no había nadie, solo vimos que caía-

-qué les dijo?-

-que no recordaba, pero había invocado sus plantas-

-y aun así no recuerda nada- agrego Kazuma

-dónde esta ahora?-

-en su casa, no se encontraba bien así que lo dejamos descansar- agrego Uramechi

-pero si lo vuelven a atacar?-

-Hiei se quedo con él-

-mm, me preocupa, quien pudo engañar a Kurama?-

-lo extraño es que no sentimos poder espiritual, pero si un presentimiento de que un peligro se acerca-

-como el de la otra vez?- pregunto Botan

-si-

-presentimiento?- quiso saber Koenma

-si, la otra vez en la casa de Kurama lo sentimos-

-además de que nos dijo que lo sintió varias veces en su escuela-

-así que ya lo había escogido-

-pues eso parece-

-sera mejor vigilar, así sabremos que pasa-

-si-

««»»

-Hiei- llamo al despertarse

-estas mejor?-

-si, gracias-

-hn-

-mm, será mejor que me arregle no vayan a venir los chicos-

-así es-

-eh?-

-vienen en camino-

-me daré prisa-

««»»

La puerta sonó, y Kurama fue a abrir

-Kurama ya estas mejor?-

-si-

-Hola Kurama- saludo Botan

-vaya una casa ningen- comento Koenma en su forma adulta

-pasen chicos-

-dónde esta Hiei?, no le dimos algo que hacer?- pregunto Kuwabara

-esta en la sala-

-qué tanto dices?- dijo con enfado Hiei

-creí que ya habías escapado-

-hn-

-bien Kurama hemos venido a cuidarte-

-a cuidarme?- dijo avergonzado

-si, tu eres la clave para todo esto-

-mj, ya me siento impórtate-

-vamos Kurama, ayúdanos a descubrir algo-

-pero no recuerdo-

-mira Kurama estos son los documentos de las personas fallecidas- tendió Koenma las hojas

El pelirrojo las sujeto y reconoció uno de los nombre -este-

-qué Kurama?-

-lo conozco o mas bien lo conocí-

-quien?- Kuwabara le quito las hojas para ver el nombre

-estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo, cuando falleció?-

-anteayer-

-mm, ese día lo vi-

-qué estaba haciendo?-

-estaba discutiendo con Nasterh-

-oye no será ese chico el responsable?-

-vamos Kuwabara ese chico no tiene poder espiritual-

-no, pero como asusta-

-solo es un chico diferente-

-el deforme tiene razón-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

-es el fin del mundo Hiei esta de acuerdo con Kuwabara-

-hn-

-vamos Hiei, por que dices eso?-

-en un presentimiento- Kurama sonrío a la preocupación de Hiei.

-como sea, pero no podemos dejarte solo, no sabemos si volverán a atacarte-

-no se preocupen lo mas seguro es que me haya agarrado distraído-

-yo vigilare- comento Hiei alejándose aun mas del grupo para no dar lugar a comentario

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos-

Al salir y asegurarse que Kurama no escuchaba -Yusuke será mejor vigilar a ese chico, mm, como se llama... Nasterh-

-si Koenma ya estaba pensando en eso, la verdad no se como Kurama confía en él-

-sera porque se comporta diferente con él,... su sola mirada da mal presentimientos- dijo Kuwabara

-mm, ya que estoy aquí que les parecen si me muestran algo que hacen los ningen para divertirse-

-Koenma, no tienes trabajo que hacer?-

-si Yusuke, pero todos tienen que divertirse alguna vez-

-bien, pero después me harás un favor-

-si, si como sea, a donde vamos?-

-pues aun es buena hora, ya veremos-

-yo los acompaño-

-pues vamos Kuwabara-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Sospechas

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Gracias a **GabZ**, Mao Seth, **Dark-Kagome-chan** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Sospechas**

-en que piensas Hie?- pregunto Kurama mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-nada en especial-

-realmente me cuidaras?- pregunto con picardía

-tenia planeadas otras cosas-, se aproximo a donde estaba el pelirrojo

-mm, me agrada-

Hiei se acerco y lo beso rápidamente -estas cansado?-

-algo, pero me recupero rápido-

-esto me esta gustando-

-qué es lo que te esta gustando?-

-dos veces al día y siendo yo quien controle- recostó a Kurama en el sillón quedando el encima

-lo de dos veces al día tal vez se repita mañana, pero lo otro lo dudo-

-bueno ya será mañana, esta ves yo decido, y no te ira tan bien como hace rato-

-mm, eso suena excitante-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Noah, en donde estabas?- pregunto a quien entraba a la casa

-mm?-

-donde estabas?- repitió la pregunto un chico de cabello blanco corto y ojos cafés, con mas edad

-nada-

-encontraste con que entretenerte?- rio estruendosamente

-no te importa-

-vamos Noah, cuéntame que hallaste-

-nunca, siempre te metes en mis asuntos y no me agrada- dijo sentándose en el sof

-vamos, no te enojes- mostraba una sonrisa de burla

-mj, no quiero que te entrometas-

Sonrío nuevamente -tiene algo de malo que me divierta-

-nada- lo miro fijamente -pero búscate tu propia presa-

El albino se carcajeo mientras se sentaba a lado de Noah, muy cerca -pero es que tienes buenos gustos-

-a veces solo me dejo llevar por mis instintos- dijo para después besar al albino profundamente -ahora déjame que mañana tengo escuela-

-escuela?, que fastidio, no se porque te inscribiste a una-

-eso no te importa, Dylan-

-el niño lindo quiere tener una vida normal- se burlo causando que el otro apretara sus puños, pero después se controlo sabiendo que nunca le ganaría, se dirigió a las escaleras -espérame- le dijo antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

-si- dijo con resignación, sabiendo lo que quería.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Kurama ya se sentía bien, se dirigía hacia su la escuela, siendo seguido de cerca por Hiei. Le agradaba sentirlo cerca, pero sabia que lo hacia por cumplir ordenes de Koenma.

-Minamino- gritaron cuando entraba a la escuela

Kurama se detuvo y busco a quien lo llamaba -Nasterh, buenos días- vio que no venia solo

-buenos días- llego a su lado -perdona por detenerte-

-no hay problema-

-mira te quiero presentar a mi primo Dylan Evans-

-mucho gusto- dijo Kurama extendiendo su mano

-mushisimo- contesto el saludo pero lo retuvo

Kurama sentía la mirada penetrante del albino -disculpa, pero hay que entrar a clases-

-si, claro solo acompañaba mí querido primo a la escuela-

-podrías soltar mi mano-

-oh perdóname, es que tienes una piel muy suave- dijo acariciándola con un dedo

-Dylan, ya deja-

-si primito-

-gracias- dijo Kurama al recuperar su mano -nos retiramos- menciono mientras caminaba hacia su salón

-por favor- dijo Noah al otro, quien solo sonrío con frialdad, el alemán suspiro resignado y siguió a Kurama.

Dylan, se dispuso a retirarse, pero se detuvo un momento y miro hacia unos arboles, volvió a mostrar una sonrisa fría, para luego continuar su camino.

Hiei quien veía todo desde lejos, no le había agradado nada todo lo sucedido, pero sabia que la ultima mirada del albino había sido para él, ha pesar de haberse mantenido oculto, y que ese chico no tenia poder espiritual como para sentir su presencia. Decidió ir a seguirlo pero recordó que tenía que vigilar a Kurama, y buscando un lugar propicio dentro de la escuela, decidió esperar.

En la hora del descanso Kurama, salió de su salón en búsqueda de Hiei, al encontrarlo tomo lugar cerca, apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando Noah llego.

-Minamino, perdona por molestarte, pero es que... bueno eres a la única persona a la que le hablo y... pues yo- le sonrío -no te importa si me estoy contigo?-

-no me importa-

-esperó no incomodarte se que a veces soy algo molesto-

-no, claro que no, es solo que eres tímido, deberías de tratar de platicar con más personas, ser más abierto-

-eso intento, pero- suspiro -la gente se aburre rápido de mi-, Kurama no contesto, noto que el chico tenia poca autoestima, pero él no era consejero o algo parecido como para ayudarlo. -por cierto, perdona por lo de mi primo, es que él es...-

-olvídalo-

-mm, la verdad es que quisiera tener mas carácter como él, siempre esta rodeado de gente-

-no se porque, si eres mas agradable tu-, lo dijo con sinceridad, pues el albino le había parecido muy extraño y atrevido.

-si?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-claro-

-gracias Minamino, eres el primero que lo dices, todo el mundo habla bien de él y... pues yo...-

-te sientes opacado por él-

-si-

-no deberías dejarte llevar por eso, tu eres diferente de él y es lo que te hace especial-

-gracias Minamino-, la platica siguió, con Noah disculpándose y agradeciendo.

Hiei estaba mas que fastidiado, al escuchar la platica, hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder callarlo.

««»»

En la salida, se reunieron los chicos en la escuela de Kurama. Hiei los sintió llegar y se adelanto para verlo, Suuichi ya se dirigía hacia haya junto a Noah.

-Hiei donde esta Kurama?- pregunto Yusuke

-ahí viene- dijo con enojo

-oh oh, hoy estamos mas sensible- comento Kuwabara

-si, así que no molestes- ambos chicos no supieron que contestar ante las palabras del jaganshi

Kurama apareció, lo vieron despedirse del otro chico y caminar hacia ellos -Hola chicos-

-qué le hiciste a Hiei?- pregunto Kazuma

-por que?-

-míralo-

-es ese chico y su incesante platica es fastidiosa, gracias Minamino, discúlpame Minamino, no te quiero molestar Minamino, es que no valgo la pena Minamino, grrr, pues que se mate y se acabo-

-uy, que genio-

-vamos Hiei, tienes que ser mas paciente-

-ja, paciente con ese tipo, hasta me atrevo a decir que el deforme es agradable-

-gracias... oye- comento con enojo el pelinaranja

-bueno chicos, solo veníamos a ver si estabas bien Kurama-

-así es, pero ya nos tenemos que ir- agrego el pelinaranja

-nos vemos chicos-

-hasta luego-, Hiei ni dijo nada.

-apúrate Kuwabara, que ya dio vuelta- dijo Yusuke una vez que se alejo de los otros chicos.

Noah caminaban sin darse cuenta que era seguido, al entrar a su casa fue recibido por Dylan, quien cerro rápidamente la puerta y se asomo por la ventana.

-qué pasa?-

-te siguieron idiota-

-qué?, por que?-

-yo que voy a saber-

-mm?- lo miro con incredulidad

-conoces a alguien llamado Kurama?-

-no- contesto con seguridad

-alguien ataco a su amigo Kurama y te tienen como sospechoso-

-a mi?-

-ja tontos, como si un cobarde como tu fuera capaz de algo-

-no te burles-

-no me burlo es la verdad- lo miro desafiante

-mj, déjalos, ya se marcharan-

-los conoces- afirmo

-qué?- pregunto con duda, para después cambiar su gesto a uno de enojo -deja de meterte en mi mente

-vamos, vamos, tu mente es muy sencilla de leer, pero hay algo-

-qué es?-

-su mente es... como si... un poder la protegiera, me cuesta trabajo invadirla, solo puedo leer los pensamientos superficiales-

-increíble- dijo con una sonrisa

-qué te alegra?-

-nada- dijo con miedo

Dylan lo miro fijamente, acercándose lentamente, lo sujeto de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo -no te atrevas a hacer algo contra mi-

Noah no lo miraba -sabes bien que nunca lo haría-

-pero bien que lo piensas- tomo su barbilla para hacerlo mirar a los ojos

-sabes que me tienes bajo tu control-

-exacto- lo beso con fuerzas

Noah recargo su cabeza en el pecho del más alto y correspondió al abrazo.

-Minamino-

-mm?-

-esa es tu presa-

-no- dijo con miedo levantando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, pero el otro tenía la vista hacia el techo

-lo quiero para mí-

-por favor-

-vaya, te volviste a enamorar, eres un chico tan sensible- le acaricio el cabello, mientras lo obligaba a recargar nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho

-no lo lastimes-

-sabes bien que nadie se puede enamora de alguien como tu-

-lo se- dijo con tristeza -pero es mi amigo-

-no te prometo nada-, sus manos buscaron paso bajo su camisa

-él es muy bueno conmigo- se estremeció al contacto en su piel desnuda

-y yo no lo soy?-

Noah tardo en contestar -si-

-bien, ahora se un buen chico y prepara algo para comer, que tengo hambre-

-si-

««»»

-Yusuke, cuanto tiempo esperaremos-

-mm, hasta que me aburra-

-ya te aburriste?-

-ya-

-bueno, ahora que hacemos?-

-Yusuke, Kuwabara-

-Hola Keiko-

-pu, pu- dijo la criatura en manos de la chica

-hermana que haces aquí?-

-así saludas a tu hermana- le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Shizuru- exclamo en protesta

-Botan nos contó, y venimos a acompañarlos-

-la verdad, esto de estar espiando es muy aburrido-

-cuánto tiempo llevan vigilando?- pregunto Keiko

-como... mmm, media hora-

-solo una hora?, que desesperados son-

-y que han visto?- pregunto Shizuru

-nada-

-absolutamente nada, hasta se diría que la casa esta abandonada-

-y es la casa correcta?-

-claro que si-

-tal vez él no tiene nada que ver?-

-es lo que dice Kurama, pero... es muy extraño-

-vamos Kazuma, el que no te agrade no significa que sea extraño-

-bueno, a mi tampoco me cayo bien- comento Keiko

-vez, vez si lo vieras dirías lo mismo que nosotros-

-bueno esto es aburrido, mejor vamonos- comento Yusuke

-bien-

-ya no van a seguir vigilando?-

-no-

-y si planea algo?-

-de todos modos no lo sabremos si se mantienen dentro, así que no vale la pena esperar-

-esta bien-

-puuu-

-vamos Pu-

««»»

Kurama y Hiei habían llegado a la casa del primero, el camino hasta ella se hizo en silencio, solo la forma de comunicarse de empatía que ellos habían creado para si mismos, palabras ¿para que? Si algunas pueden lastimar, algunas sanar, pero saber que tienes a la persona que sientes algo especial tan cerca, basta para saber que no necesitas hablar, solo sentir.

-preparare algo de comer-

-hn-

-qué se te antoja?-

-lo que sea-

-bien-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Al día siguiente, Kurama estaba con Nasterh en el salón explicándole algunas operaciones.

-mira Minamino, ahora los resolví mas rápido-, a Kurama le sorprendió la actitud infantil que estaba demostrado el chico a medida que confiaba en él

-muy bien-

-mm, esto es muy fácil-

-claro que si-

Escucharon la puerta abrirse -Hola Suuichi, venimos a verte- comento Yusuke

-te andas matando estudiando?-

Kurama entonces paso de ver a los recién llegados a Noah y vio el gesto que le decían, esa mirada de enojo -Nasterh?- dijo con confusión.

El aludido volteo mostrando nuevamente su rostro alegre -si Minamino-

-yo... eh terminamos por hoy, nos vemos el lunes-

-si, adiós-

-adiós-

Kurama camino hasta donde estaban los chicos, y una vez lejos Kuwabara hablo

-te diste cuenta de su mirada?-

-si- contesto junto con un asentamiento con la cabeza

-y no nos creías- agrego Yusuke

-es perturbadora-

-pero aun así no creo que él tenga algo que ver, es un chico muy tímido para hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-no te creas Kurama, de esos son los que hay que sospechar mas-

-pareces paranoicos-

-no lo soy-

-pero aun así no hemos investigado las posibles causas de la muerte de esas personas-

-en eso tienes razón-

-vaya hasta que piensan- comento Hiei que se dejo caer frente a ellos

-vaya Hiei que bueno que nos acompañas- comento con ironía Kazuma

-no podemos estar esperando a que el enemigo ataque- ignoro el comentario anterior -mejor vamos tras él-

-bueno Hiei, dinos que has averiguado-

-hn-

-entonces?, que vamos a hacer?

-aun podemos lavarle el cerebro a Kurama y obligarlo a recordar-

-podrías pensar en otra cosa Kuwabara?, mi cerebro es delicado-

-bueno era una sugerencia-

-Hiei, con tu jaganshi no podrías entrar a la mente de Kurama y averiguar lo que paso-

-eh, eh dejen mi cabeza en paz-

-podría-

-bueno vamos a la casa de Kurama, ya sino funciona por lo menos no tendremos que cargarlo-

-bien-

-oigan sigo aquí, y no jueguen con mi cerebro-

-vamonos-

-amigos como estos-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	4. Psicoquineticos

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Gracias a **GabZ**, yokoshindo, **Atemu Asakel 04**, Haruka, **NizzaMinamino**, lastlightangel, **Nebyura** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama. Rape

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Psicoquineticos**

Después de vanos intentos de que Kurama recuperar la memoria, decidieron que las cosas llegaran como vinieran pues el cerebro no puede ser engañado por siempre, Yusuke y Kuwabara se fueron a sus casas, pues había personas que los esperaban. Kurama se dispuso a cocinar algo para Hiei y él.

La casa despedía un delicioso olor a comida, y Hiei a pesar de ser algo arisco para la comida ningen ya estaba saboreando los guisos que el pelirrojo preparaba. Se disponían ya a sentarse a comer cuando el timbre de la puerta se dejo escuchar, Kurama se levanto con algo de fastidio.

-buenas tardes Minamino-

-buenas tardes Nasterh que sorpresa-

-perdona por molestar- hizo un movimiento con su nariz -creo que interrumpí la hora de la comida-

-no molestas, pero que deseas?- pregunto con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular el desconcierto que le causaba su visita, además de que aun no olvidaba su mirada de furia.

-huele rico, tu cocinaste?- pregunto ignorando lo anterior

-si, gustas pasar?- invito al ver la clara indirecta

-gracias Minamino-, ambos entraron, Noah se detuvo antes de entrar al comedor a ver a otro invitado

-te acuerdas de Hiei?- pregunto al verlo detenerse

-si- contesto secamente

-Hiei, Nasterh comerá con nosotros- y lo miro como pidiendo disculpas

-hn- fue la contestación, y desvío la mirada dispuesto a ignorar a los presentes

-toma asiento, en un momento te traigo algo de comer-

-gracias Minamino-

Kurama salió sonriendo falsamente, pues se sintió mal al ver el gesto de enojo de Hiei; regreso con el tercer servicio, y ambos estudiantes se pusieron a platicar.

Hiei recordó entonces lo fastidiaste que podía llegar a ser Noah con su platica incesante, haciendo resaltar lo asombroso que es Suuicihi, estaba de acuerdo en una manera secreta que todo lo que decía Noah era verdad, pero no le agradaba su voz lastimosa e imparable hablando únicamente de la persona por quien sentía algo especial. Por quien ahora necesitaba.

La comida termino y el alemán no parecía no querer irse, Hiei fastidiado se levanto de su lugar y sin hablar se dispuso a salir.

-Hiei, te vas?- pregunto Kurama extrañado

-si, regreso mas tarde- contesto, saliendo de ahí antes de dar tiempo a llamarlo nuevamente.

Kurama suspiro desganado, entendió porque Hiei se iba, pero su educación no le permitía ser descortés con Noah y hacerlo salir de la casa, lo único es que dirigiera su platica a una forma para que entendiera que tenia que irse.

-Hiei esta enojado conmigo?- pregunto Noah con tristeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-no, no, es que... Hiei siempre es así, tiene un carácter fuerte y es una persona agresiva, pero siempre puedes contar con él-

-pero creo que le caigo mal, pues no dijo nada-

-él es así, no le gusta hablar, no es así solo contigo-

-a ti te gusta su forma de ser?-

-eh?- le desconcertó la pregunta -por que me preguntas eso?-

-es que no puedo creer que alguien como tu, le agrade alguien como Hiei- su mirada se hizo confusa

-él es mas que un simple amigo, y me agrada mucho como es- dijo con firmeza, al querer defender al medio koorime, sin saber bien lo que decía, la forma en como lo miraba ahora lo confundía

-mas que un amigo- dijo aproximándose a Kurama -qué es mas que un amigo?-

-qué?, no, él es alguien muy especial para mi-

-lo amas?-

-si, lo amo-, no supo como dijo eso, oh porque se lo decía a él.

-que lastima-

-por que dices eso?-, apenas termino de preguntar cuando su cuerpo voló hacia la pared, golpeándose con ella.

-sera mas difícil conseguir lo que propongo, pero no importa-

-qué?, tienes habilidades psicoquineticas?-

-asi es Kurama-

-qué?-

-te extraña que sepa que así te llaman tus amigos- dijo remarcando la ultima palabra -supongo que ese es tu verdadero nombre, junto con esas habilidades para controlar las plantas-

-entonces no tengo que seguir ocultándome- mientras decía esas palabras llevaba su mano a su cabello, pero un golpe que ignoro de donde vino, lo dejo aturdido.

Noah sonrío, su blanca piel y complexión delgada resalto sus pómulos y sus ojos completamente abiertos le dieron un semblante perturbador -no intentes escaparte-, le dijo antes de volver a golpearlo con los objetos que ahí habían que volaban a gran velocidad aumentando el daño del golpe, Kurama con el cuerpo inmovilizado no pudo defenderse y termino inconsciente en el piso

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hiei regresaba a la casa del kitsune después de calmarse, su paciencia había desaparecido por culpa de Noah, pero su paseo le había dejado con una duda, y era si realmente se había sentido disgustado con la palabrería incensaste del alemán, o porque se la pasaba halagando a Kurama. Había escuchado que los celos eran unos sentimientos capaces de confundir a cualquiera y aparecían cuando no se sentían seguros de si mismo. Pero ese no era el caso de Hiei, pues de algo que estaba seguro, era su seguridad y confianza en si mismo.

De lo que Hiei dudaba era de la duración del amor de Kurama hacia él, ya había dejado de dudaba de sus palabras, pero temía perderlo por no ser capaz de ofrecerle lo que le pedía; pero que era lo que le pedía?, solo que le correspondiera, que le diera el mismo amor que él le ofrecía.

El problema era que su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo, entonces no era mejor dejar atrás la relación con Kurama y que él buscara a alguien que no fuera tan estúpidamente orgulloso?; eso era algo Hiei no podía hacer pues también lo amaba y no deseaba perderlo.

Al aproximarse le extraño no sentir el poder espiritual de Kurama, creyendo que lo había ocultado por los problemas que se habían presentado en estos días, entro cuidadosamente, pero al recorrer la casa buscando al kitsune descubrió que no estaba, al ver el desastre en el lugar donde había visto a Kurama por ultima vez, supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas.

Una gran furia lo invadió, no solo por la desaparición de Kurama, sino que sabia que él estaba a cargo de cuidarlo, y ahora solo por dejarse llevar por la impaciencia lo había dejado solo. No encontraba rastro alguno y se desesperaba mas, no quería ir con Yusuke y Kuwabara porque seria admitir que fracaso en una misión tan sencilla, pero recordando las anteriores muertes sabia que no debía obstinarse y darse prisa, tomo camino hacia la casa de Uramechi, esperando encontrarlo, y así ambos descubrir como rescatar a Kurama.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, pudo sentir el poder espiritual de Yusuke y Kuwabara a medio camino, al parecer había salido de paseo; al alcanzarlos los vio acompañados por las chicas, Hiei se dejo caer frente a Yusuke, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás.

-no llegues de improviso Hiei- regaño con enojo el detective

-qué pasa Hiei, te ves alterado?- pregunto Keiko al notar su rostro, quien aun no lograba decir palabra.

No sabia como explicar lo que pasaba cuando ni el mismo lo sabia -Kurama desapareció- dijo únicamente

-qué?- preguntaron los presentes

-pero como?- interrogo Uramechi

-no lo se-

-pues no estabas con él?- quiso saber Kazuma

-lo deje un momento-

-pero por que lo dejaste?, te dijimos que lo vigilaras-

-eso hice pero ese tipo...- cayo al darse cuenta de lo obvio

-qué tipo?-

-ese de mirada extraña y voz chillona-

-Nasterh?-

-si ese-

-entonces será mejor que busquemos en la casa de él- sugirió Yusuke

-chicas espérenos aquí-

-si Yusuke-

Los tres corrieron con rumbo a la casa del alemán, dispuestos a rescatar a su amigo y descubrir de una vez la verdad.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Kurama despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, sentía pesado su cuerpo, en cuanto logro despertarse por completo se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado a una pared con los brazos extendidos, sus pies caían al suelo, frente a el estaba Nasterh, sus ojos parecían estar vacíos. El lugar era amplio sucio y vacío a excepción de alguna chatarra regada, nada le indicaba donde estaba.

-Nasterh, qué planeas?- demando, pero no recibió respuesta. escucho una respiración a su derecha, y vio a una tercera persona.

-él?, planear?, su cerebro no da para tanto- dijo con burla

-quién eres tu?-

-no te acuerdas de mi- dijo mientras caminaba poniéndose a la vista -soy el querido primo de Noah-

-Evans-

-mejor dime Dylan, mi querido Suuichi o Kurama?-

-qué significa esto?-

-vamos, vamos ya sabes lo que pasa- se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Kurama -puedo leer tu mente y no solo eso-

-tu también tienes habilidades psicoquineticas?-

-si, tus habilidades de Youko te hacen de pensamiento rápido, estoy seguro que ya sabes que otras habilidades tengo, no es verdad?-

-puedes borrar recuerdos y controlar la mente de otras personas como lo haces con Noah-

-así es, pero no lo controlo en tiempo completo, el Noah que has tratado es el verdadero perdedor que conoces- levanto una mano para acariciar una mejilla, se detuvo un momento -ni siquiera intentes convocar tus plantas-

-qué?- pregunto volteando el rostro para evitar la mano del albino, pero en la posición en la estaba no podía hacer mucho.

-creo que entiendes que varias veces has sido paralizado- comento mientras recorría lentamente el rostro del pelirrojo -Noah puede mover objetos o paralizarlos si es necesario, como yo controlo a Noah, también controló su poder-

Su mano bajo buscando paso entre la camisa, para recorrer la piel de Kurama

-no intentes sacar tu látigo, Noah lo detendrá antes de que me haga daño... tienes una piel muy suave- dijo con lujuria -si, soy un maldito, pero no te desesperes, ya no retrasare mas esto- mientras decía eso rompió la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Tal y como lo decía Dylan, Kurama estaba perdiendo su siempre calma, al no encontrar la forma de cómo escapar.

El albino se entretenía disfrutando de la tersa piel de Kurama, cuando su lectura de pensamientos seso, asustado se alejo de Kurama, vio su gesto calmado y seguro pues al fin había logrado tranquilizarse, mantuvo una distancia prudente.

-creo que te subestime- dijo Dylan con una cínica sonrisa

-tus tontos trucos no me sorprenden-

-seguro, tal vez deba ser algo rudo-

Dylan se concentro, esta vez no leería su mente, la invadiría, adentrándose en los pensamientos mas profundos. Kurama sintió la invasión y mantuvo su mente en blanco en completa calma.

La batalla era una de resistencia contra poder, Dylan intensificaba la invasión, Kurama el autocontrol, ambos se estaban cansando, sus mentes se estresaban, sus cuerpos resentían el esfuerzo.

Dylan dejo el control mental hacia Noah, quien cayera inconsciente, y fijo toda su atención en el pelirrojo. Kurama sintió el aumento de presión, aun encadenado, no podía buscar una posición mas cómoda, la invasión fue lograda, sus pensamientos y recuerdos aparecían y desaparecían fugazmente, el dolor apareció en su cabeza, estaba perdiendo, la calma desapareció y el dolor aumento, Kurama gritaba por la violación a su mente.

El albino cayo sobre sus rodillas extenuado pero con la victoria, jadeante se reincorporo para sonreír, se acerco a Noah para verificar que seguía inconsciente. El saberse ganador y con la seguridad de que todo saldría bien para él hizo que su recuperación fue rápida.

Dylan se acerco a Kurama y poniéndole una mano en lo alto de su cabeza, aprovecho que su mente estaba cansada y confundida para crearle nuevos recuerdos. El albino sonrío para si mismo una vez logrado parte de su objetivo.

Camino hasta Noah y lo cargo en sus brazos, a pesar de lo forma en que lo trataba lo apreciaba mucho, era la persona mas cercana que tenia, y no se permitiría perderlo, sabia del incidente que había tenido el primer día de la escuela con un compañero, y eso lo enojo, no dejaría que alguien lastimara a Noah; le había ido a enseñar una lección a ese estudiante, pero se paso al querer asustarlo, provocándole su muerte.

Dylan quería mucho a Noah pero seria algo que jamas le demostraría, porque también le gustaba tener el control sobre él.

Sentir el poder y disfrutarlo era lo único que tenia, pues su familia lo aborrecía por ser lo que era, lo golpeaban y lo maltrataban por ser mas débil, creció creyendo que debía tener el poder para no ser la víctima, había decidido aprender a controlar su poder al máximo, ser ahora el quien golpeara, ver humillado al otro, dejar de sufrir para ver sufrir a otros, saber que otros pueden verse mas miserables que él.

««»»

No estaba en su casa, sino en un antiguo almacén, las oficinas le servían como habitación, en una de ellas recostó a Noah, para después regreso con Kurama, se quedo mirándolo fijamente, su camisa aun abierta le permitía admirar su firme pecho.

Dylan soltó los amarres de Kurama, sujetándolo antes de que cayera, la cercanía le permitía oler esa agradable fragancia a rosas con mucho placer. Tenia en su poder a una de las personas mas hermosas y eso le hacia sentirse orgulloso de si mismo, nunca antes había tenido una pelea por el control tan dura como la que recién había tenido, pero el premio lo valía.

Recostó a Kurama dentro de otra oficina, lo dejo ahí seguro de que no escaparía, deseaba hacerlo suyo, sentirlo, poseerlo, pero estaba cansado, esperaría pues sabia que ahora Kurama se le entregaría.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara, llegaron a la casa de Noah y sin esperar a mas, entraron recorrieron toda la casa, pero estaba vacía, ni un rastro de la presencia de Kurama ahí o de sus dueños.

La frustración de no saber donde estaba Kurama hacia que Hiei perdiera la calma, su gesto era la clara muestra de ello, Yusuke y Kuwabara vieron ese gesto endurecido en él, sabían que Kurama y Hiei eran muy buenos amigos, pero no conocían de la relación tan estrecha que tenían.

-qué hacemos Yusuke?- pregunto el pelinaranja en voz baja

-no lo se, no tenemos pista alguna de donde podría estar- mientras decían eso, vieron a Hiei salir de esa casa en búsqueda de su amigo.

Los chicos decidieron seguirlo esperando que él supiera por donde empezar, pero Hiei no tenia a donde ir, solo deseaba salir de ahí, moverse, hacer algo, pues la desesperación le estaba ganando la batalla.

Corría solo por impulso sin saber exactamente el porque de su huida, tal vez el temer que no volvería a verlo, el creer que nunca podría decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Era seguido de cerca por Yusuke y Kuwabara, el jaganshi no se había percatado de su compañía.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Se despertó desconociendo el lugar donde estaba, Dylan entro sin importarle la confusión del chico.

-qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto desconcertado Noah

El albino le sonrío y se sentó a su lado en la cama, para después jugar con su cabello.

-Dylan, contéstame- pidió nervioso

-descubrí que Suuichi te quería lastimar-

-quien?, Minamino?-

-si, resulta que el no es un humano normal, es un youkai, un zorro demoniaco para ser exacto y te quería lastimar-

-no es verdad, los youkai no existen- se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz

-lo siento, se que lo querías mucho pero- bajo la mirada para continuar con su mentira -no podía dejar que te lastimara- su mano bajo a su mejilla -así que solo pude hacer una cosa- concluyo besándolo

-qué le hiciste?- pregunto al ver que no continuaba

-ahora esta inconsciente, pero creo que...-

-qué?-

-bueno, altere un poco sus recuerdos así que tal vez despierte confundido-

-y tu le ayudaras a aclararlos como mejor te convenga- dijo con cierto enfado

-por que me dices eso?, él se lo merecía por querer lastimarte- agrego con enojo

-lo... lo siento- dijo bajando su rostro

Evans lo vio y sonrío complacido al verlo caer en su trampa -esta bien, no puedo culparte por dudar de mi, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí un tiempo, porque los amigos de Suuichi lo van a buscar-

-eh?- exclamo en duda

-ellos son igual de malvados, te querrán lastimar para descubrir donde esta-

-cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?-

-no mucho, en cuanto logre controlar por completo a Suuichi, él nos ayudar con sus amigos-

-pero...-

-pero?- espero una respuesta -aun crees que Suuichi es bueno?-

-si- arrastro la palabra sabiendo que con eso enojaría a su interlocutor

-bien- agrego con enojo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta -has lo que quieras- azoto la puerta tras salir.

««»»

Pasaron algunas horas, la noche estaba llegan, Dylan se había recostado para recuperarse, a pesar de haber ganado, la pelea mental había sido cansada, pero ahora se sentía con energías, se incorporo camino hasta una de los cuartos provisionales, ahí estaba su premio, y pronto disfrutaría de él. Para Dylan, Kurama era solo un capricho, una muestra de su poder, una forma de demostrar y demostrarse que era superior.

Se olvido de la platica con Noah, sabia que al final ese chico haría lo que él quisiera, era muy resistentes sus lazos de unión, y sabia que al final el alemán haría lo que él quisiera.

Entro al cuarto, Kurama seguía inconsciente, se acerco sentándose en la cama, el pelirrojo aun tenia descubierto el pecho, el albino coloco su mano encima y la movió con lentitud, disfrutando el contacto, aguantándose las ganas de ir a mas, sintió el cuerpo sumiso moverse, al ver el rostro del durmiente, vio que sus párpados temblaban, sonrío pues pronto obtendría lo que deseaba.

Kurama despertó con gran pesadez, nada estaba claro, donde estaba, que hacia, quien era. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de que algo claro llegara a su mente.

-hasta que despiertas- escucho una voz, fijo su vista en quien había hablado -estaba esperándote- vio que esa persona que no conocía se colocaba en cuatro encima de él.

Sintió que sus labios eran besados, pero aun no descubría lo que sucedía, cientos de imágenes llegaron de golpe a su mente, llevo sus manos a su cabeza en búsqueda de confort.

Dylan sonrío satisfecho, después de besarlo en la boca comenzó a besar su cuello disfrutando cada acto, besaba, lamía, mordía, lo gozaba, y la persona bajo él no hacia nada para detenerlo o responderle, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Para Kurama todas esas sensaciones que estaban naciendo dentro de él en ese contacto, no las entendía, no sabia que sentía, que debía hacer, imágenes sin sentido llegaban a su mente, cientos, de muchos años de vida, como zorro, ladrón, asesino, traidor, como humano, amigo, compañero, estudiante, hijo,... como enamorado.

Unas imágenes sobre otras, esa persona sobre él salía en muchas imágenes, eran reales?, falsas?, que eran?, que debía hacer?, unas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, unas donde estaba en la misma situación fueron fijadas en su cabeza, había alguien sobre él, pero no podía distinguirlo. El rostro de Dylan apareció, sonriéndole, pero una sombra negra la hizo desaparecer. Que era?, quien era?.

El albino seguía disfrutando del cuerpo sometido, casi inmóvil bajo de él. Sus caricias aumentaron sus fuerzas, no tenia porque ser considerado si Kurama no respondía, sus mordidas dejaban marcas en la blanca piel. La mente de Kurama no reaccionaba pero su cuerpo resentía la agresión, quejidos de dolor salían de su boca, pero seguía sin resistencia ante tal acto.

Dylan estaba complacido, gozando de aquel cuerpo sometido, lo desvistió con rapidez, sujeto el miembro del pelirrojo y lo masturbaba con fuerzas, los quejidos aumentaban y el cuerpo se agitaba buscando alivio. El albino levanto a Kurama y lo volteo dejándolo boca abajo, se desvistió y coloco todo su peso encima, frotándose para sentir por completo el cuerpo de Kurama.

Preparado ya para sentir por completo a Kurama, elevo las caderas del pelirrojo y se introdujo por completo, forzándolo a recibirlo, hiriendolo, lastimándolo, destrozándolo por dentro.

Kurama grito con fuerzas al sentirse dolorosamente invadido, varias lagrimas lo acompañaron, los recuerdos dejaron de llegar a su mente, lo único que había era dolor, un instinto le dijo que debería detenerlo, alejarlo de si, pero no podía moverse, no sabia como alejarlo, su cabeza se mantenía baja por una mano que la aplastaba.

Cada vez que Dylan se movía dentro de él, su interior se rasgaba, lo destrozaba, estaba a su merced. Los gritos no dejaban de salir de su boca, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado por el dolor, se estaba cansando, Dylan se forzaba a entrar lo que mas pudiera, presionaba, empuja dentro de Kurama.

El albino por fin llego al clímax máximo, derramándose dentro de Kurama, irritando su destrozado interior, salió de Kurama con rapidez, la sangre mezclada con semen salió también.

Kurama una vez liberado, cayo pesadamente sobre la cama, cansado, ultrajado, completamente perturbado, sus lagrimas cubrían todo su rostro, dejo que el sueño lo alcanzara, deseaba dejar de pensar, sentir.

Dylan estaba complacido consigo mismo, había poseído a Suuichi, no, a Youko un demonio, era ahora suyo y lo había disfrutado al máximo, realmente le era delicioso, y no lo iba a dejar irse. Se retiro de ahí, dejando a un lastimado y dormido Kurama.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	5. Recuerdos

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Gracias a **Atemu Asakel 04**, Gabz, **aelita**, Beth Malfoy, **Haruka**,Nebyura por sus review's.

A lastlightangel: Gomen. Pero tu crees?, aunque es buena idea, pero sera para la proxima. (Hiei: O.O)

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Recuerdos**

Una vez que Dylan salió del cuarto, Noah abrazo sus piernas, se sentía confundido; sabia lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Dylan, y de lo capaz que era de mentir con tal de salirse con la suya. Le tenia miedo pero aun así lo quería, pues era el único que fue capaz de comprenderlo; su familia lo había despreciado al saberlo un fenómeno, lo escondían de los vecinos y mentían sobre su vida. Acostumbrado a hacer lo que le ordenaban y a recibir insultos, había aprendido a ser sumiso, a perder todo carácter.

Cuando conoció a Dylan todo cambio, él no lo veía como un fenómeno, nunca podría olvidar el día en que lo vio.

_« Flash back »_

Sus padres acababan de salir, iban a comer fuera, lo dejaron solo en su cuarto advirtiéndole que no saliera, estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas dobladas viendo hacia la ventana, se sentía solo, abandonado, su familia lo despreciaba.

Pero él los justificaba, comprendía que le tuvieran miedo, sobre todo al causar tantos daños, tenia solo 12 años no podía controlar su poder y causaba destrozos, incluso llegaba a lastimar a las personas cercanas. Pero que podía hacer solo un niño?.

Vio unos pájaros pasar ante su vista, los envidia al ser libres, él siempre encerrado en su cuarto alejado del mundo que le temía.

Pero ese día un extraño impulso de sentirse libre lo invadió, salió de su cuarto, llego ante la puerta principal, dudando, sabía que si salía sus padres lo regañarían, pero acababan ellos de salir y conociéndolos, sabía que tardarían. Salió con temor, solo, sin la agobiante vigilancia de sus padres; sentirse libre le llevo a dejar a un lado sus temores, camino sin rumbo esperando no perderse, disfrutando de las personas, los animales, la naturaleza, de todo lo que formaba ese medio en el que vivían los seres humanos.

Iba caminando con gran alegría, distraído, choco con otro caminante.

-perdone, no quise- se disculpo, pero no recibió respuesta, vio frente a él un chico albino de 16 año que le sonreía -estas bien?- pregunto confundido

-eh si, si, si, es que me di cuenta que eres como yo- dijo el chico con alegría

-no te entiendo-

-yo también poseo un don-

-un don?, yo no tengo un don, tengo una anormalidad-

-dices eso por que tu familia te lo dice?-

-si-

-no es así, ellos te quieren someter, nosotros somos especiales y ellos nos tienen envidia por eso nos tratan mal, quieren vernos humillados y menospreciados para sentirse ellos superiores-

-no se, mis padre...-

-te han llenado de mentiras Noah- dijo, causando sorpresa en el chico, pues no le había dicho su nombre -oh perdona, es que puedo leer la mente-

-no hagas eso-

-lo haría si pudiera, pero aun no controlo bien mi poder, pero estoy avanzando considerablemente-

-yo... yo también quisiera aprender a controlarlo-

-yo puedo ayudarte- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, nunca antes le habían sonreído de esa manera, y sintió confianza en ese chico que no conocía -por cierto mi nombre es Dylan y te aseguro que nos llevaremos bien-, acerco al chico frente a él y lo abrazo, su habilidad le permitía saber lo que las otras personas querían, y Noah solo necesitaba cariño, y él a alguien a su lado acompañándolo y obedeciéndolo.

««»»

Noah llego realmente feliz a su casa, pero pronto desapareció su alegría, pues sus padres lo veían con enojo, lo regañaron, lo insultaron y lo encerraron en su habitación. Noah lloraba lastimosamente por la tristeza que le causaba todo eso, trataba de callar sus gemidos para no molestar a su familia.

Un nuevo día llego, pero Noah no quiso levantarse de su cama, escucho a su padre decir que saldrían a hacer unas compras y recordarle que no saliera o tendría un castigo más severo.

Una vez que se fueron, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, no fue a ver quien era, eso también lo tenia prohibido, se acurruco en su cama dispuesto a ignorarlo, incluso a su hambre, pues no había cenado y aun no desayunaba por miedo a sus padres, se quedo con los ojos cerrados esperando que cuando los volviera a abrir su vida fuera diferente.

Poco después un olor agradable a comida llego hasta su nariz, supuso que sus padres ya habían llegado, pero había algo extraño, no era la hora de la comida, se incorporo de su cama , sentándose en ella, escucho a alguien frente a su puerta, no se movió extrañado por todo eso.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo a un sonriente albino pasar.

-Hola Noah, me tome la molestia de cocinar algo en tu cocina, espero no te moleste-

-no- fue todo lo que logro decir ante la sorpresa

-que bien, sabía que tenías hambre y te traje algo para ti, no soy buen cocinero así que no te quejes-

-gracias-

-mm, ayer estabas mas hablador, no deberías molestarte con tus padres, son unos ignorantes que no nos entienden-

-Dylan-

-si?-

-yo, me siento mal porque mis padres no me quieren- unas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos

-Noah- lo abrazo -ven conmigo, aléjate de lo que te duele, cuando no te vean te extrañaran y desearan que vuelvas a ellos, pero...-

-mj?-

-entonces si vuelves yo te extrañare-, se logro con rapidez la empatía.

-Dylan nunca te dejaría eres el único que me comprende-

-es porque somos únicos, especiales, no merecemos esta vida, les enseñaremos de lo que somos capaces-

-si-

-ahora come, que pronto nos iremos-

-si-

««»»

Cuando Noah siguió a Dylan, conoció un mundo de robo y engaño, Dylan vivía solo y leyendo la mente de las personas les hacia creer en sus mentiras para conseguir lo que quería. Noah veía admirado como es que su nuevo amigo se enfrentaba al cruel mundo con seguridad y valentía. Un año había pasado y Noah ya había olvidado a sus padres, pues Dylan le daba todo lo que quería.

Un día Dylan estaba mas feliz que de costumbre, veía fijamente a Noah, quien se sentía incomodo con esa penetrante mirada.

-por que me ves tanto?- le pregunto esquivando su mirada

-es que eres hermoso-

-eh?- se sobre salto al escuchar eso

-perdona por perturbarte- se le acerco

-Dylan, yo...-

-sch, no tienes que decir nada, se que aun no estas preparado- lo beso tiernamente en los labios

-te quiero Dylan-

-yo también- recargo la cabeza del chico en su pecho -deja que te consienta-

Noah se sentía seguro y reconfortado así, que ya no le importaba nada; el haber dejado a su familia, el haberse convertido en ladrón y embaucador, ni el haberse enamorado de otro hombre, eso ya no tenía importancia para él.

-Noah-

-si-

-vamonos de Alemania-

-eh?-

-vamos a otro país, quiero dejar el pasado atrás, empezar de nuevo-

-a donde iremos?-

-aun no lo se, pero podíamos viajar por el mundo que te parece?-

-sería genial-

Pero el tiempo paso, y a Dylan le estaba gustando su nueva habilidad para controlar a las personas, haces que las otras personas se sometieran a sus ordenes, había olvidado incluso ser considerado con Noah, dedicándose por completo a su nuevo pasatiempo, para Noah esos momentos felices nunca se le olvidarían; pero al verlo ser tan frío y cruel, desquitando en la gente todo el dolor que sufrió cuando niño, le hizo nacer dentro de él el sentimiento de miedo.

Tres años de que abandono su casa, tres viviendo con Dylan, se sentía libre, de eso no se podía quejar, pues el albino le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera mientras no desobedeciera sus ordenes. Pero extrañaba los momentos en que siempre andaban juntos, pues ahora Dylan salía solo y nunca le decía a donde, solo iban juntos cuando iban a robar o ha lastimar a alguien aunque Dylan nunca le decía el porque, esos momento lo llenaban de miedo.

Pero una noche, mientras Noah veía la tele en un departamento en Francia, Dylan entro muy alegre, el chico no le pregunto nada, acostumbrado a las evasivas de este para contestarle, el albino se sentó muy cerca del pelinegro y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Noah, sabes de que me di cuenta hoy?-

-de que?- pregunto extrañado

-que hace tiempo que no soy cariñosos contigo-

Noah no supo que decir.

-te he olvidado, pero es que por fin tengo lo que quiero, y sabes?- levanto su rostro y sujeto con sus manos la cabeza del mas chico -te quiero, te quiero mucho- lo beso

-Dylan, creí que ya no me querías-

-perdóname, no quería que pensaras eso, por eso he decidido demostrarte hoy cuanto te quiero-, beso nuevamente, pero esta vez lo profundizo.

Noah estaba desconcertado, pero se dejo llevar por esa sensación tan placentera, Dylan lo recostó en el sillón suavemente para después despojarlo de ropa. Noah no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que estaría con alguien, sintió miedo de lo que sucedería, de que no le agradara Dylan.

-no te preocupes, déjate llevar- le dijo con tono suave cargándolo para llegar hasta la habitación -tu siempre has sido especial para mi-

Noah disfruto su primera vez despertando ciento de nuevas sensaciones que Dylan le provocaba, había sido con el tierno y considerado, buscando el mutuo placer; Noah estaba feliz, ambos habían quedado cansados, recostados en la cama. Dylan jugaba con el pelo negro de su amante.

-Noah, eres el mejor con el que he estado-

-qué?- le extraño esas palabras

-no te mentiré que estado con otras personas, hombres y mujeres, consiguiendo experiencia para saber como complacerte, y lo he logrado-

-pero...-

-sch, se cuidarme, tu lo sabes bien, hoy he deseado ser el primero en tu vida y saber que nunca nos separaremos porque ahora tu me perteneces- tomo su mejilla para voltear su rostros y que lo viera fijamente -entendiste, me perteneces ahora- dijo con fiereza, un tono que nunca había usado para hablarle.

Paso el tiempo y Dylan lo poseyó varias veces, Noah lo dejaba hacer, no sabia si por amor, miedo o porque Dylan lo obligaba con sus poderes, pero lo que sabia es que no quería perderlo, se había convertido en su única familia, la única persona que estaba a su lado y de quien dependía, a quien admiraba y respetaba a pesar de todo.

_« Fin Flash back »_

Un fuerte grito se escucho en todo el lugar, apretó mas su abrazo, era la primera vez que escuchaba lo que Noah le hacia a las personas que deseaba, en ocasiones le contaba lo que hacia provocándole temor; los gritos continuaron.

Se tapo los oídos, tratando de no escuchar, Suuichi había sido muy bueno con él, y a pesar de lo que le dijo Dylan no quería que lo lastimara, sin poder soportar mas, salió corriendo de ahí, huyendo de los gritos. Perdiéndose en ese lugar boscoso.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hiei corría sin detenerse, esperando que alguien o algo se le presentara y le dijera que hacer, que le dijera donde estaba su Kurama, porque era suyo, nadie se lo podía quitar y haría pagar a aquel que lo alejo de su lado.

Yusuke y Kuwabara ya habían dejado de seguirlo, al ver que solo corría sin saber a donde ir, estaban cansados y se dejaron caer en el piso.

-nunca había visto tan alterado a Hiei- comento Kuwabara con la respiración agitada

-esta preocupado por Kurama- comento Uramechi

-espero que lo encontremos a tiempo-

-si- contesto distraído

-en que piensas Uramechi?-

-eh?- estaba distraído pensando en la verdadera razón de la exaltación de Hiei, sospechaba que esa amistad entre Hiei y Kurama era algo mas -en nada Kuwabara, solo en donde podía estar Kurama-

-ya esta oscureciendo- comento

-Kuwabara que dirías si te dijo que creo que entre Hiei y Kurama hay algo mas que amistad-

-que?,... pues no se, nada supongo, tu crees que ellos son... este.... pareja?- pregunto algo asustado

-si, recuerda que Hiei no es muy apegado a las personas, pero ahora no puede disimular su perturbación al no encontrar a Kurama-

-mm, tienes razón, pero no se, creo que ya es cosa de ellos-

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, -seguimos buscando?- pregunto Uramechi

-si, solo aviso a Shizuru que estaré fuera toda la noche sino va a salir a buscarme, y después tendré que buscarla a ella-

-vamos Kuwabara, tu hermana solo se preocupa por ti-

-si tanto, que hasta me pega-

««»»

Corrió aun mas lejos de donde llegaba a escucharse los gritos, con la respiración agitada, se detuvo dejándose caer en el pasto, recargándose en un árbol, unas lágrimas humedecían su rostro.

Lloraba por Suuicihi, lloraba por Dylan a quien amaba y a quien temía, lloraba porque Dylan no era capaz de olvidar, superar lo que lo lastima, quería ser feliz con él, pero no era posible.

Deseaba una vida normal, fuera de mentiras, dejar de lastimar, que la gente lo comprendiera y lo quisiera.

Permaneció mucho tiempo ahí, el sueño llegaba lentamente, permaneciendo por fin dormido.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Hiei había dejado de correr, pero caminaba a paso rápido, con la katana desenvainada, blandiéndola con rapidez, cortando todo lo que se atravesaba. Furioso con todo.

Yusuke y Kuwabara lo encontraron, nuevamente decidieron seguirlo, pero era para buscar palabras adecuadas para calmarlo, conocían bien su temperamento y no querían ser ellos quienes pagaran el enojo.

Los tres se detuvieron al distinguir a una persona dormida en el pasto. Hiei se abalanzo listo para atacar, pero un disparo de energía lo hizo detenerse.

-calmate Hiei, primero hay que saber donde esta Kurama-

El que dormía despertó ante los ruidos, al ver a las personas que estaban ahí, se levanto y trato de huir. Yusuke se apresuro a empujarlo y tirarlo en el piso, inmovilizándolo.

-dónde esta Kurama?- pregunto Yusuke con furia.

-Ku... Ku... Kurama?- pregunto asustado, al no recordar en ese momento quien era Kurama.

-Suuichi- grito Yusuke al ver su desconcierto

-no me lastime- dijo con miedo

-no te lastimaremos si nos dices donde esta-

Dudaba en decirlo, pues seria entregar a Dylan -e-e-él- cerro los ojos dejando caer algunas lagrimas recordando lo gritos -e-e-e-él es-sta- abrió los ojos, pero desvío la mirada.

-vamos, dinos donde esta- ordeno Yusuke

-esta muerto?- pregunto Kuwabara con temor, causando impacto en los presentes.

Noah se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, aunque después dudo, pues ya estaba por amanecer, y no sabia que había pasado con Dylan y Suuichi en toda la noche.

-esta herido?- pregunto nuevamente el pelinaranja

Noah no contesto, de eso si estaba seguro, los gritos de Suuichi eran más que claros.

-dime si lo esta- exigió Uramechi

-s-s-si-

Hiei se sobresalto y se acerco al alemán –qué tan grave?- demando con fiereza

-n-o se-

-qué le hiciste?- pregunto Yusuke

-n-n-na-ada, y-yo no le hice da-a-ño-

-a ver Uramechi- dijo Kuwabara, levantando a Noah del piso -dime, por que te llevaste a Ku... Suuichi?- pidió con calma, al ver el miedo en Nasterh

-y-yo no me lo lleve- pregunto con extrañeza

-pero fuiste el ultimo en verlo-

-pe-ero él se fue con u-ustedes-

-no Nasterh, después de comer con Suuichi, que paso?-

-y-yo no fui a co-omer con Suuichi, yo...- se dejo caer de rodillas, al comprender lo que pasaba. Lagrimas nuevamente surcaron su rostro, Dylan lo había usado para engañar a Suuichi. -me uso- dijo con tristeza -por que?-

Los chicos se extrañaron ante esas palabras.

-Nasterh, dinos quien se llevo a Suuichi- ordeno Yusuke

-Dylan-

-quien?- pregunto con extrañeza -por que se lo llevo?-

-porque le gusta-

-le gusta Kurama?-

Noah negó -le gusta lastimar-

-por que a Kurama?-

-po-orque a mi me gusta Suuichi y-ya que él es muy bueno, y... y...

-dime donde esta Kurama?- ordeno con fiereza Hiei harto de todo eso, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-cálmate Hiei, así no vas a lograr nada- dijo Kazuma

-Hiei déjalo- ordeno Yusuke al ver que no dejaba en paz al chico.

-dinos donde esta Suuichi?- pidió suavemente Kazuma -no te haremos daño, solo queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta- dijo para calmarlo

-pe-ro si les digo lastimaran a Dylan-

-por supuesto- dijo Hiei

-mira Nasterh, si ese Dylan lastimo a Suuichi no podremos hacer nada para detener la furia de él- dijo Yusuke refiriéndose a Hiei -pero sino nos dice donde esta, el que sufrirá serás tu, quieres que te lastimemos cuando tu no eres el culpable, no seas testarudo-

-pe-pero Dylan no es malo, so-olo esta confundido-

-solo dinos donde esta Suuichi, deseamos rescatarlo, ya después veremos que hacemos con Dylan- dijo Kuwabara, sujetando a Noah suavemente de los hombros -por favor dinos donde esta-

Nasterh alzo su brazo y señalo un punto en el bosque.

-gracias- dijo Kazuma, y los tres se marcharon de ahí, dejando a un chico triste, estallando en llanto.

««»»

Dylan se levantaba después de haber dormido tranquilamente, se dirigía al cuarto de Noah, para terminar de hablar con él, pero al entrar vio el lugar vacío, salió cerrando de nuevo la habitación, activo su poder para poder sentir sus pensamientos, pero en lugar de Noah encontró a tres mentes dirigirse hacia donde estaba.

Sonrío al reconocerlos, entro al cuarto de Kurama, quien aun seguía durmiendo. Se le acerco.

-ey despierta- dijo mientras lo sacudía -vístete- ordeno a un Kurama que aun no lograba estabilizar sus pensamientos. -tendremos visitas.

Kurama asintió, obedeciendo lo que se le decía.

««»»

Hiei y los otros, llegaron a un almacen, al parecer usada antes por leñadores, al estar cerca pudieron sentir el poder espiritual de Kurama, pero lo sentían extraño.

Entraron con rapidez, fueron recibidos con Dylan quien les sonreía con seguridad.

-binevenidos- les dijo con burla -los esperaba, por lo visto ese Noah es muy cobarde, pero de que me quejo ya sabia que él es así-

-donde esta Kurama?- pregunto Yusuke

-Kurama?, para que lo quieren saber?-

-no seas estúpido, habla ya- dijo Hiei sujetando el mango de su katana.

-oh tu eres Hiei, sabes?- se lamió los labios -no deberías de ser tan posesivo, es bueno compartir- dijo con lujuria.

-de que hablas?-

Dylan sonrío ampliamente -Kurama ven- volteo, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei vieron hacia el mismo lugar.

De atrás de Dylan apareció Kurama, caminaba con dificultad, su aspecto era deplorable, se le veían varios moretones al igual que sangre seca que era vista a través de la ropa desgarrada. Los chicos lo vieron sorprendidos, sus ojos se veían vacíos, Hiei sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior, le dolía verlo así; de la tristeza paso a la furia.

-qué le has hecho?- exigió saber Hiei

-fácil, ahora es mío, me pertenece, yo controlo su mente- acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien ni se inmuto al contacto.

Hiei no soporto más y se lanzo hacia Dylan, pero éste ya sabia y se protegió tras Kurama. Hiei detuvo su ataque al ver la trampa.

-no deberías hacer eso, sino quieres lastimar a tu amorcito-

-qué?- le extrañaron esas palabras, también a Yusuke y a Kuwabara les extraño, pero entendieron que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-la habilidad de controlar a las personas también me permite leer la mente, así que mejor sean cuidadosos-

-maldito, eres un cobarde- grito con furia Kazuma

-deja a un lado a Kurama y enfréntanos- reclamo Yusuke

-no, tengo una idea mejor- se alejo del pelirrojo -Kurama mátalos- dijo ante la sorpresa de los demás.

Kurama avanzo unos pasos con dificultad mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello, saco su rosa y se preparo para invocar su látigo. Hiei y los demás no sabían que hacer, no podían enfrentarse a su amigo, y por el aspecto que tenia, sabían que no resistiría un combate.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	6. Pesadillas

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Gracias a **GabZ**, Haruka, **Nebyura**, Mao Seth por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Pesadillas**

-Kurama mátalos- ordeno Dylan ante la sorpresa de los demás.

Kurama avanzo unos pasos con dificultad mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello, saco su rosa y se preparo para invocar su látigo. Hiei y los demás no sabían que hacer, no podían enfrentarse a su amigo, y por el aspecto que tenia, sabían que no resistiría un combate.

Kurama cerro los ojos, sus recuerdos comenzaron nuevamente a llegar a su mente con gran rapidez, no entendía, el mundo exterior se convirtió en un lugar lejano, cayo sobre sus rodillas dejando caer la rosa, la cual llego al suelo marchita; confusión, era lo que había en su mente, nada se fiaba en su mente, ni las palabras de Dylan, su propio poder se negaba a obedecer; el dolor regreso, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza en un inútil esfuerzo de aplacar el tormento.

Hiei lo miro preocupado y se apuro a llegar a su lado.

-Kurama- lo llamo sin disimular su preocupación -Kurama- repitió alejando las manos del pelirrojo de su cabeza y colocando las suyas. Vio su gesto de dolor y el desconcierto interior en sus ojos, le dolió verlo así; siempre calmado, siempre seguro de si; ya no había ni rastro de aquello. -qué le hiciste?- reclamo con furia.

-pues como explicarlo- agrego con burla -tu amorcito no se dejo controlar y tuve que... pues destruir su mente, aunque se resistió mucho así que aun permanecen algunos pensamientos que lo confunden y le causan algunos dolores de cabeza, cosa sin importancia-

-maldito- agredió Yusuke -nos las pagaras-

-prepárate para pelear- dijo Kuwabara

-NO- dijo Hiei con firmeza -yo me haré cargo de él-, soltó a Kurama quien se doblo en si mismo y se lanzo con la cuchilla de su katana dispuesta a atravesar al que dañara a Kurama, a su Kurama.

Dylan lo esquivo con dificultad, podía leer la mente, pero los movimientos de Hiei eran muy rápidos. Le costaba reaccionar, lo que lo salvaba era el descontrol de Hiei, su falta de concentración lo hacia mas lento; Dylan vio ahí una oportunidad.

El poder del albino se hizo presente en la mente de Hiei, estaba leyendo sus pensamientos aprovechando que tenía las defensas bajas en su mente; Hiei detuvo su ataque de repente, sintió la invasión mental.

-bien, si así quieres pelear, así lo haremos- el jagan de Hiei fue revelado.

Sombras, neblina, oscuridad, dos personas en un mundo vacío dispuestos para una batalla no de fuerza, sino de poder; sus cerebro el campo de batalla, las armas sus pensamientos, el premio su estabilidad mental.

Yusuke y Kuwabara vieron extrañados que ambos, Dylan y Hiei se quedaron inmóviles; sus ojos parecían estar vacíos.

-qué paso Yusuke?- pregunto extrañado Kazuma

-no lo se, pero no me agrada-, el ruido de un golpe les llamo la atención.

-Kurama- pronuncio el pelinaranja al ver a su amigo en el piso, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el pelirrojo.

Yusuke levanto a Kurama, quien se encontraba inconsciente -no parece estar grave-

-pero aun así no me gusto lo que dijo ese tipo, ni ese tipo de marcas, es como si...-

-aun quiero saber que pasa con Hiei y ese tipo- no dejo que terminara de hablar, sospechando lo mismo.

-ellos se encuentran encerrados en sus propias mentes, peleando- escucharon una voz.

-Nasterh, como sabes eso?-

-ya he visto a Dylan hacerlo, esa vez él gano- dijo acercándoseles -cómo esta Suuichi?-

-no es grave lo que tiene, solo esta desmayado-

-espero que solo sea eso-

-qué quieres decir?-

-es que los que se resisten al control de Dylan terminan con daños, alguno no logran salir del encierro mental al que los somete y terminan en estado vegetativo-

-estoy seguro que Kurama podrá resistir eso- dijo seguro Yusuke

Noah no contesto, pero dirigió su mirada de Kurama a Dylan, preocupado por lo que sucedería, después paso su mirada a Hiei y lo miro espantado, retrocedió unos pasos.

-qué pasa?- pregunto Kuwabara, temiendo que hubiera pasado algo extraño con Hiei y Dylan.

-qué... qué tiene él en la frente?-, señalo al demonio de fuego

-es un jagan, le da habilidades especiales-

-e-e-entonces es capaz de tener un enfrentamiento mental?-

-si-

-Dylan-, dijo con temor

-aun te preocupas por él, aun con todo lo que le hizo a Kurama y quien sabe a cuantas personas más-

Noah bajo la mirada entristecido -es verdad que ha lastimado a muchas personas, pero él es el único que me comprende y... que no me trata como si fuera un fenómeno-

Yusuke y Kuwabara, callaron ante esas palabras, ellos mismo lo habían tratado así.

-cuánto dudara esa pelea?- pregunto Yusuke buscando cambiar el tema.

Noah alzo lo hombros -no lo se, dependerá de la resistencia y la astucia de cada quien-

««»»

Dos combatientes, un paisaje vacío, donde estaría el suelo una espesura oscura, sus pies no se veían, el cielo rojo resplandecía por estruendos luminosos, alguna nubes negras oscurecían el lugar; voces, sonidos provenían de todos lados, y de ninguno.

Hiei y Dylan no se movían, sonreían con seguridad, satisfechos por la dura pelea, se veían retadoramente, no hablan, pero aunque quisieran, hubiera sido imposible, el escándalo llenaba el lugar, cada estruendo iluminaba una escena, de quien era el pensamiento?, ya no se sabia.

Recuerdos dolorosos, tristes pérdidas, angustiosos pensamientos, soledad, amargura, rencor, venganza, odio. Era tal la presión en el lugar, que ya cualquiera hubiera muerto. En sus cuerpos, hilos de sangre cubrían sus rostros, sangre salida por los poros de su cabeza, clara demostración del esfuerzo mental.

Dylan dominaba el control mental, la lectura de pensamientos, conocía el tipo de lucha que tenía ahora, ya había ganado una vez, tenía la experiencia, el profundo conocimiento.

Hiei había vivido años de una miserable vida, había sufrido y había salido triunfante, tenía un poder demoniaco que le permitía dominar técnicas casi imposibles. Sus experiencias y sufrimientos eran mayores que la de su contrincante, pero no sabia controlarlo completamente.

Se fijo una imagen, Hiei la miro intrigado; Dylan sonrío satisfecho al ver el rostro de su contrincante. Era el rostro de Kurama, sonrojado, sudando, lleno de lagrimas, gritos, gritos de dolor retumbaban en el lugar; Hiei podía sentir dentro de él la violencia que había sufrido Kurama a causa de Dylan sin poder defenderse, la confusión ante tal ultraje, miedo, desesperación dolor.

Hiei sentía todo eso, mas la impotencia de no haber podio ayudarle, de no haberlo protegido como se suponía que debió haberlo hecho. Un fuerte viento lleno el lugar, era la ira de Hiei manifestada. A Dylan no le afecto, aumento la presión para enfrentar ese nuevo factor.

Caras, personas, gritos, palabras, amenazas, gestos, sangre, bestias, pesadillas, violencia, sombras, armas, gritos, carcajadas, miradas, insultos, lagrimas, burlas, truenos, señales, colores, resplandores, animales, arboles, heridas, miedo, persecución, muerte...

Gritos...

Dolor...

Sangre...

Miedo...

Dolor...

Dolor...

Nada...

-

-

-

-

Los cuerpos de ambos contrincantes habían perdido fuerzas, y cayeron al suelo. Yusuke deja con cuidado a Kurama a quien aun tenia sujeto en sus brazos, corre hacia Hiei junto a Kuwabara; Noah duda en moverse, pero se acerca lentamente hacia el albino.

-Hiei, Hiei- llamo Uramechi colocando boca arriba al medio koorime. -contesta-

-esta inconsciente-

Noah ya se había acercado al psicoquinetico, -Dylan?- pregunto asustado con su mano acariciando la mejilla del albino. -e-e-estas bien?-, no recibió respuesta.

-qué habrá pasado?- Uramechi hizo un gesto de desconocer la respuesta -Nasterh qué paso?-

-no lo se, la otra vez Dylan termino cansado pero consciente, él otro nunca despertó aunque seguía vivo-

Yusuke noto que en ese momento la respiración de Hiei cambiaba -mira el desconsiderado se puso a dormir y nosotros preocupados-

-entonces- comenzó Noah -Dylan perdió- dijo con tristeza.

-no lo tomes a mal, pero se lo merecía- exclamo Kuwabara

Noah no contesto, pero seguía acariciando la mejilla de su amigo, limpiando los rastros de sangre -ahora yo te cuidare Dylan-

-llevémonos a que descansen- comento Yusuke cargando a Hiei.

-si-

-qué harás Nasterh?-

Tardo en contestar -no lo se,... Dylan era quien cuidaba de ambos y decidía-

-acompáñanos en lo que decides-, el alemán lo vio a los ojos, vio ahí la preocupacion.

-gracias- levanto a Dylan, mientras Kuwabara iba por Kurama.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Oscurecía, se encontraban en la casa de Kurama, aprovechando que Shiori aun no llegaba. Kurama ya había sido curado y recostado en la cama de su madre, pues la suya era ocupada por Hiei, Dylan estaba sentado en el sillón con la vista perdida, había despertado pero sufría de lagunas mentales, por fortuna no recordaba ni mostraba tener poderes psicoquineticos. Se veía completamente diferente a como lo habían visto anteriormente, parecía indefenso frágil, lastimero. Noah lo abrazaba tiernamente, pues estaba feliz de no haberlo perdido por completo, pero aun temía por la reacción de Hiei, que deseara terminar su trabajo.

Keiko, Botan y Shizuru los acompañaban. Se disponían a retirarse de la sala para ir a cenar, cuando unos ruidos en las escaleras les advirtieron la llegada de alguien.

-Kurama, donde esta?- fue lo primer hizo al hacerse presente Hiei.

-esta en la habitación de su mamá-, Hiei se apresuro a ir ahí. El resto del grupo lo dejo ir, seguirían esperando. Cuando Hiei subió de nuevo, Noah se relajo, alegre de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia ni de la de Dylan.

Un apriete en su mano le llamo la atención -vamos a cenar- dijo levantándose sin soltar la mano que lo había tomado.

El albino asintió dejándose llevar.

««»»

Hiei abrió la puerta con rapidez, y buscando con la vista, encontró a Kurama recostado, se le acerco lentamente. Podía escuchar la respiración relajada; se sentó en la cama y admiro el rostro del pelirrojo, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, tan perfecto y frío como una piedra.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, él nunca hubiera pensado en Kurama como alguien frio, siempre con una sonrisa amable, y palabras agradables para todos, su corazón era caliente y lleno de dulzura, tal vez... en Youko si, pero ya no quedaba rastros de la personalidad del Zorro demoniaco en él.

Sus dedos cepillaron suavemente el cabello rojo, le extraño ser capaz de ese acto; él, el demonio de fuego, el niño prohibido, el jaganshi conmovido, adolorido en el corazón dependiendo del amor de una persona, se sentía débil pero completo, era sin duda el amor algo tan complicado pero tan hermoso que no le importaba sentir esa confusión al querer explicarse lo que sentía.

Se acostó en la cama, necesitaba sentirlos cerca, demostrarle y demostrarse que era capaz de amar, lo abrazo pudo sentir su calor, su olor perfumando todo, aun estaba cansado se había despertado al recordar en sueños a Kurama, y ahora lo tenia a su lado, aun no lo recuperaba pero por lo menos ahora lo tenia cerca, el sueño lo alcanzo; hubo quienes fueron a buscarlo, pero al verlos lo dejaron tranquilos.

««»»

Despertó y lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fueron unos color esmeralda que lo miraban fijamente.

-Kurama por fin despertaste- exclamo con alegría -estas bien?- pregunto extrañado al ver que lo miraba fijamente, no podía identificar de que manera exactamente.

Se incorporo, Kurama no lo dejaba de ver, Hiei empezaba a incomodarse por la forma en que lo miraba.

-Kurama?- volvió a pronunciar, camino al otro lado de la cama, Kurama se recargo en sus codos para no perderlo de vista, parecía la mirada de un ser sin sentimiento que lo analizaba. La puerta se abrió una cabeza castaña se asomo.

-oh Hiei ya te levantaste, venimos a traerte algo de comer- decía Keiko entrando con una bandeja seguida de Botan.

-ya despertó Kurama?- pregunto la pelizaul, pero vio la mirada de extrañeza del medio koorime y volteo en búsqueda de Kurama. Vio que el ojiverde tenía su mirada fija en Hiei y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Keiko y suya.

Hiei miraba a Kurama y las chicas en tiempos, no sabia que hacer se sentía incomodo, pero no quería irse ni quería que ellas supieran de su incomodidad.

-que bien que hayas despertado, como estas?- hablo Keiko sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dejo la bandeja y separo a un lado de la cama se dio cuenta que Kurama le había ignorado. -Kurama- llamo buscando su mirada.

Kurama dejo de inspeccionar a Hiei y paso su mirada a quien parecía hablarle.

Hiei se sintió aliviado, pero ahora Keiko no sabia que hacer con esa extraña mirada caer sobre ella. -por que no te sientas para que puedas desayunar?- dijo buscando manera de distraerlo.

Kurama no se movió, ni su cuerpo, gesto o mirada.

-eh, bueno te ayudo- y sujetándolo le ayudo a quedar sentado, en todo ese tiempo Kurama no la perdía de vista, Keiko empezaba a sentirse incomoda, miro a Hiei y después a Botan buscando ayuda, pero se notaban extrañados, supo que no recibiría ayuda de ellos. -aquí esta tu comida- le coloco la bandeja sintiendo la mirada, Keiko prefería mejor no verlo.

-Kurama estas... bien?- pregunto indecisa Botan, Kurama la ignoro. La peliazul se subió a la cama y pasó su mano frente a Kurama. Ahora la vista de éste pasaba a ella. Botan paso saliva al ser ahora su atención.

En eso entraron Yusuke y Kuwabara intrigados por saber que había pasado. Botan fue y se escondió tras Kuwabara.

-oye, qué haces?- pregunto extrañado.

-es que no quiero que me vea- contesto, asomando su cabeza en búsqueda de Kurama notando que aun seguía viéndola.

-quien?- pregunto Yusuke

-Kurama- se oculto por completo.

-eh?, por que?- pregunto Kuwabara, pero en eso vio a Kurama moviendo la cabeza en búsqueda de Botan, y al igual que los demás ambos chicos notaron el vacío en su mirada.

-Kurama- dijo Yusuke extrañado. -qué le pasa?

-no sabemos, esta así desde que despertó, verdad Hiei?- pregunto Botan

Hiei asintió, aun desconcertado, pero no permaneció mas tiempo así, no soportaba, no podía, verlo así, se dirigió a la ventana y se escapo.

-Hiei- lo llamaron, pero él no respondió. Kurama veía la misma ventana por la que había escapado la primera persona que vio al despertar. Su gesto seguía imperturbable.

-Kurama, por que no comes?- hablo Keiko llamando de nuevo su atención, el pelirrojo paso su vista de la chica a la comida y de nuevo a la chica. Esta vez movió la cabeza en señal de no comprender. -así- dijo la castaña colocando el cubierto en su mano -ahora come-, Kurama esta vez obedeció, ante la tristeza de sus amigos, al verlo en ese estado.

««»»

Se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio, parado en el borde, mirando hacia el cielo; abajo la gente continuaba con su vida, ajenos a la presencia de esa persona.

Fugitivas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se maldigo por tal acto, las limpio antes de que cayeran y tuviera que ocultar algo mas, pero dejo una caer, sujeto antes de perderla la gema negra en lo que se había convertido dicha lagrima.

"Esto es por tu culpa Kurama" apretó la gema en su mano "por ti he llorado, ja nunca creí que fuera capaz de llorar, y todo por ese sentimiento tan absurdo y... hermoso que es el amor".

"Tal vez es mi culpa, fui arrebatado de mi madre y mi hermana, y aunque recupere a Yukina no la tengo a mi lado, pero es porque yo soy el niño prohibido, no es así?, nadie puede acercárseme porque sino pagaran por todos los buenos sentimientos que sientan por mi; Yukina pago sus lagrimas al querer buscarme, y tu Kurama has pagado por amarme".

"por que no fui mas rápido?, por que no fui capaz de protegerte,... por que no fuiste capaz de dejarme ir Kurama?", mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos "es por tu culpa que estoy así, sino te hubieras empecinado en tenerme, no estaría sintiendo este dolor en le pecho al verte así".

Vio su gema negra, se sentía interiormente igual, negro, vacío, sin nada que lo alumbre. Su luz se había extinguido con Kurama. Recordó las palabras de Kurama: "_te amo_", -yo también te amo-, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo.

Volvió a apretar su puño "_solo quiero esta cerca de ti_" la dulce voz de Kurama resonaba en su mente "_-te conformas con eso?- -por el momento- -no te rendirás?- -no-_"

"Kurama no se rinde,... yo tampoco, y menos lo haré ahora cuando mas me necesita", se retiro de ahí, regresando sobre sus pasos.

««»»

El timbre de la casa de Kurama sonó, Kuwabara fue a abrir.

-bueno días-

-Hola Nasterh, vienes a ver como esta Kurama?-

-si, ya despertó?-

-ya, pero como sino lo hubiera hecho-

-tan mal esta?-

-esta como Dylan- dijo refiriéndose al chico quien le sonreía -solo que él no muestra sentimientos, parece...vacío-

-puedo verlo?-

-supongo que si, pasa-, Noah y Dylan entraron.

Frente a la sala se detuvieron -buenos días Uramechi-

-buenos días Noah, Dylan- dijo el segundo nombre con algo de resentimiento

-bueno días- contesto nervioso.

-sabes?, tal vez hubiera sido bueno que Dylan no perdiera sus poderes, podría ayudar ahora a Kurama-

-yo prefiero que no, es más fácil controlar a Dylan así, pero aunque tuviera sus poderes, no se si Dylan hubiera podido, los daños cerebrales son irreparables-

Ambos bajaron las miradas, lo sabían bien, pero deseaban que no fuera así.

-vamos a subir a verlo-, Yusuke asintió.

Kurama ya no estaba en la habitación de su madre, sino en la propia, Noah entro ahí, vio al pelirrojo sentado en su cama, con las rodilla dobladas, sus brazos recargados en ellas y la mirada perdida en el vacío, Botan ponía unas rosas en un florero en el escritorio, Keiko peinaba el largo cabello de Kurama.

-buenos días- saludo el alemán

-Hola Nasterh-

-Dylan como estas?- pregunto Botan, el aludido hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicar que bien.

Kurama paso su vista a los recién llegados, al enfocarse en el albino, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, llevo sus manos a la cabeza, el dolor comenzaba nuevamente.

Keiko dejo de peinarlo -Kurama que tienes?- pregunto preocupada

Botan también se acerco.

-basta- escucharon casi en un susurro -basta- el tono había aumentado, todos lo miraban extrañado -basta- es escucho perfectamente -basta- sacudía su cabeza -basta- el tono era mas fuerte -BASTA, BASTA- gritaba con desesperación.

-Kurama- menciono Keiko como buscando una respuesta a lo que pasaba. Yusuke y Kuwabara entraron a la habitación alertados por los gritos.

-BASTA- ordenaba -BASTA- pedía, -BASTA- suplicaba con los ojos bien abierto, lagrimas corrían rápidamente. -BASTA-, se veía el dolor encarnado en su rostro.

Comenzó a agitarse, se tumbo en la cama, moviéndose rápidamente, Yusuke y Kuwabara notaron que su poder espiritual también estaba descontrolado, las rosas se marchitaron rápidamente.

Noah saco a Dylan, pues se había dado cuenta de cómo había empezado, Keiko y Botan se alejaron, mientras que Yusuke y Kuwabara lo sujetaban tratando de detenerlo.

-Kurama cálmate- pedía inútilmente Yusuke, lo sujetaba junto con Kuwabara para que no se lastimara, sus ojos grandemente abiertos llenaban de terror; los chicos rápidamente se desesperaron al no saber como ayudarlo.

Hiei quien se aproximaba, escucho los gritos desesperantes de Kurama, se apuro a llegar, vio como Yusuke y Kuwabara sujetaban a Kurama quien seguía sujetándose, las palabras ya eran inentendibles.

-Hiei- dijo Botan al verlo

-qué le pasa?- pregunto viendo al pelirrojo

-no sabemos, de repente se puso así, los chicos tratan de calmarlo-. Kurama dejo de sacudirse, pero aun se veía agitado.

Hiei no soporto mas verlo así, y acercándose, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, levanto la mano y para sorpresa de todos, acaricio la mejilla, con la otra mano libero su jaganshi. Kurama había cerrado los ojos y parecía dormitar.

Comenzó a acariciarla por impulso incontenible, Kurama se dejo llevar por la acaricia, recargando su rostro en la mano. Los demás esperaban expectante lo que Hiei se proponía. Hiei cerró los ojos, imitado por Kurama.

La neblina blanca cubría el lugar, no había paredes, techo o piso, pero el lugar era firme; se escuchaban suaves murmullos, y la luz era clara, pero sobre todo se podía sentir calma.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	7. Memorias

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Gracias a **Atemu Asakel 04**, saku-kyh, **NizzaMinamino**, Icarian, **GabZ**, hakuusui, **Mao Seth,** kinyoubi, **Haruka**, Forfirith-Greenleaf por sus review's

**Gomen** por la tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa, Fanfiction me sanciono sin poder subir documentos, asi que tuve que esperar hasta ahora para subir nuevo capitulo. (aunque se tardo en sancionarme, pero bueno ya no cometere esos errores).

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Memorias**

La densa neblina blanca cubría el lugar; no había paredes, techo o piso, pero el lugar era firme; se escuchaban suaves murmullos irreconocible, pero sobre todo se podía sentir calma.

Con la mirada buscaba algún punto de referencia, algo que le indicara donde estaba o que le dijera a donde ir; pero estaba vacío, solo él, la neblina y una enorme extensión de nada.

Deicidio aventurarse, dejar que sus instintos le guiaran, su paso se escuchaban tan lejanos que no parecía ser él quien caminaba, la neblina se movía ondulante frente y alrededor de él.

Poco a poco podía ver unos objetos divisarse, lo reconoció como el parque cercano a la casa de Kurama, escucho un chirrido, al buscar el origen del ruido, vio a un pequeño pelirrojo como de 5 años, se mecía suavemente en un columpio, parecía triste; Hiei lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Kurama?- pregunto con duda

El niño levanto su vista y con cara de sorpresa le hablo -cómo me llamaste?-

-Kurama- repitió extrañado a la pregunta

-Kurama- dijo con nostalgia -hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así,... como sabes quien soy?-

-te conozco-

-me conoces- repitió seriamente -ya no se- dijo, para después levantarse y caminar hacia un punto desconocido.

-espera, a donde vas?-

-busco el lugar a donde pertenezco- desapareció en la neblina ante la sorpresa de Hiei.

-KURAMA- grito esperando que reapareciera, pero nada lo escucho. Resignado siguió con su búsqueda

El ambiente estaba cambiando, se sentía húmedo; algunos ruidos de animales se escuchaban vagamente, llego hasta un bosque; lo reconoció como uno de los tantos que abundan en el Makai.

Sospechando lo que le aparecería, se puso en alerta.

Continuo caminando, pero había algo extraño en el bosque, objetos que había visto en el ningenkai estaban esparcidos por el lugar, como si hubieran sido dejadas ahí hace mucho tiempo por la apariencia que tenían.

Los sonidos característicos, ya no se escuchaban lejanos, tal pareciera que realmente estuviera en el Makai, ha excepción claro, de los objetos ningen. La neblina también había desaparecido, podía ver bien por donde caminaba, aunque el cielo seguía vacío, completamente blanco pero con mucha luminosidad.

Unos pasos se escucharon, Hiei se detuvo y espero a quien se acercaba, vio a aparecer a un youkai alto de cabello largo negro que salía detrás un sombrero viejo de ala, de su espalda brotaban enormes alas negras, su ropa era negra, le recordaba un poco a la ropa de Youko, sus brazos estaban envueltos en listones negros. Lo miraba con frialdad.

-quién eres tu?- pregunto seriamente Hiei, extrañado de encontrar a alguien así.

El cuervo lo miro fijamente, mientras caminaba alrededor de Hiei, no parecía tener intenciones de atacar.

-contesta-, el otro Youkai, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol, cruzo los brazos y sonrío con superioridad.

-mi nombre es Kuroune-, Hiei recordaba haber escuchado que Kurama mencionara ese nombre, pero no solía ponerle mucha atención.

-sabes donde esta Kurama?-

Sonrío con burla ante la pregunta -estamos en Kurama-

-no seas idiota, donde esta la conciencia de Kurama-

-no lo se, solía encontrarse en el centro pero ahora solo parece vibrar de dolor, es un completo caos, como todo por aquí- comento señalando una lavadora

-me di cuenta-

-tu no eres un recuerdo- afirmo acercándosele -mm, no sabes quien soy, o si socio?- dijo con cierta intensión

-de que hablas?-, pregunto nervioso al tenerlo tan pegado, no quería dañar los recuerdos de Kurama.

-vamos Hiei, Kurama seguro te hablo de mi, mas bien Suuichi te debió contar sobre mi relación con Youko- se relamió los labios, Hiei retrocedió algunos pasos, hasta chocar con un árbol.

-Youko?, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Youko, solo me interesa Kurama-

-oh que lastima-, Hiei sintió peligro al tenerlo tan cerca y se dispuso a atacar, Kuroune lo noto -ni siquiera intentes dañarme-

-por que no?, seria mejor para mi que tu fueras olvidado por Kurama-

-celoso el chiquillo- comento con burla alejándose de él.

-no, pero podía darme el lujo de decir que fui el primero en su corazón-

-aaaah, ya sabes quien soy-

-si-

-mm, fue una época gloriosa, le enseñe a amar y a dejarlo a un lado cuando lo... abandone-

-tus palabras no significan nada para mi, te borrare de su mente-

-hazlo si quieres, Youko y yo nos amamos durante nuestro tiempo- a Hiei no le agradaron esas palabras -pero eso fue hace mucho, sabes?- pregunto mirando al cielo -cuando Suuichi me recuerda lo hace con nostalgia, sin nada de dolor, me has borrado en su corazón-

El jaganshi se sintió extraño ante esas palabras.

-pero hay algo extraño... hace poco empece a notar que el amor en Kurama no esta donde debía, ni siquiera el recuerdo de mi amor, sabes donde esta?, yo vivo de ello-

-no lo se-

-los recuerdos como compañeros de robos siguen intacto- señalo hacia enfrente, -y los recuerdos que tiene de mi muerte, se han movido-, apunto hacia atrás -y yo ahora estoy solo, Youko debería estar aquí conmigo,... divirtiéndonos, sabes a lo que me refiero?- le pregunto con picardía.

-no me interesa-

Giro dándole la espalda -te deseo suerte- dijo alejándose

-a donde vas?-

-a buscar a Youko, sino llega pronto, desapareceré; le pasara lo mismo a muchos recuerdos si la mente de Kurama no se estabiliza-, y se perdió de la vista de Hiei.

Hiei se quedo pensando un poco en las ultimas palabras de Kuroune, "si él es el recuerdo que Kurama tiene de Kuroune, de su amor por él, corre el riego de desaparecer si Kurama no recuerda que lo amo... sucederá los mismo con los recuerdos que tiene de mi?", continuo su camino, sabiendo ahora que no tenia tiempo para perder".

««»» ««»» ««»»

Sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no lograba salir del bosque, pero no le extrañaba que fuera tan grande, sabia que Youko había recorrido muchos lugares haciendo sus robos.

En eso se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo, la lavadora que anteriormente había señalado Kuroune estaba ahí, había estado dando vueltas sin darse cuenta, pero no... él había estado caminando en línea recta, entendió que se encontraba atrapado en ese recuerdo.

-maldición- se regaño por no haberse dado cuenta antes, tomo otro camino, el mismo que había tomado Kuroune anteriormente y supuestamente el lugar donde estaba el recuerdo de la muerte de éste.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un lago, se acerco al agua para apaciguar su sed, se inclino e introdujo sus manos, el agua fue atravesada, como si no existiera el liquido; introdujo el resto del brazo, el cual desaparecía como si traspasara una pantalla.

Se levanto y viendo que tal vez era la única salida, se arrojo al agua; cayo en un agujero oscuro, se sintió extraño como si cayera en agua turbia, pero no sentía su cuerpo mojado. Sentía el vacío de la caída, cerro los ojos por instinto, pero algo paso, dejo de sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo al caer.

Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que se encontraba tirado en el piso; se levanto rápidamente, reconoció el lugar como la casa de Kurama solo que tenia el doble de su tamaño; los muebles y las paredes parecían gastados como si hubiera habido un derrumbe. Todo estaba oscuro pero aun así podía verse claramente, todo estaba en completo silencio; un tararear comenzó a escucharse, el ruido provenía de la cocina.

Vio a una señora, la mamá de Kurama. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola- saludo la mujer, su voz hizo eco, Hiei no contesto extrañado, noto que estaba cocinando -quieres comer con nosotros?-

-nosotros?- pregunto extrañado, pues solo estaba Shiori y él. El eco aun resonaba.

-si, mi hijo Suuichi no ha de tardar en llegar, es un niño muy lindo, te agradara ahora que lo conozcas- sin duda sus palabras son ciertas.

-me tengo que ir, busco a alguien-

-a quien?, podría ayudarte-

-yo... a alguien, adiós- no podía decirle que buscaba su hijo, pero a su conciencia, no a un recuerdo.

Iba a girar para irse, cuando unos ruidos de cadena comenzaron a escucharse, volteo hacia donde se originaba ese ruido.

-hijo ya llegaste-

-hijo?- pregunto de nuevo al ver aparecer a Youko

-siéntate te voy a servir-

Youko no atenido a la petición, se fue a recargar a una de las paredes ignorando a los presentes, tenia en su tobillo una esposa, la cadena desaparecía impidiéndole ver a donde estaba sujeto.

Shiori sirvió tres platos, ambos emanaban humo, pero estaban vacíos, ella se sentó y simulo comer, sin darse por entendida que era la única que comía.

-Youko- llamo Hiei, el aludido no dio señales de escuchar -Youko- repitió acercándosele. El zorro alzo las cejas en señal de escuchar -sabes donde esta la conciencia de Kurama?-

-no, he estado atrapado aquí desde que ese ser invadió la razón-

-qué ser?- pregunto buscando pistas

-no lo se, me encontraba en mi parte del la mente cuando fui enviado aquí y sujetado con el olvido-

-mm, es hora de hacer la comida- dijo la Señora Minamino, ambos demonios la vieron con interés.

-este es el lugar de uno de los recuerdos para preciados por mi parte humana-

-no le veo lo especial-

-es el recuerdo que llevo a Kurama a apreciar a los humanos- guardo silencio un momento, viendo fijamente cocinar a la señora -en él, Suuichi provoco que Shiori se desconcentrara y tirar la comida caliente encima de él, pero ella se interpuso quemándose y dejándole una cicatriz de la cual Suuichi siempre se culpo-

Hiei escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de Youko, entendió entonces porque ella no dejaba de cocinar, no estaba Suuichi para detenerla. -dónde esta el Kurama que debería estar aquí?-

-ah sido llevado a un falso recuerdo-

-como?-

-aquí ya no es como debía, todo ha sido movido para crear una nueva mente, pero Kurama no lo permitió, solo que no pudo ser reparado, algo o alguien tiene a la razón encerrada,... en la única capaz de que todo regrese a donde pertenece,... yo no puedo irme- vio su cadena -al parecer le soy un problema a aquello que a creado el caos-

-a que recuerdo perteneces?- pregunto con curiosidad, había escuchado muchas veces, rumores de cómo era Youko, pero era la primera vez que se encontraba con él sin la intervención de su conciencia humana.

-al mío- intervino una voz ajena al grupo, ambos demonios vieron quien hablaba -sabia que me llevarías a donde estaba Youko-

Hiei entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y odio, sabia lo que pasaría ahora.

-Youko, te estaba esperando- el zorro dejo su pose tensa y dibujo una media sonrisa esperando que el otro se acercara

-he estado ocupado... cenando-

Kuroune ya estaba frente a él, lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso con pasión, sus cabezas se movían permitiendo a sus lenguas mejorar su movimientos. Kuroune lo aprisiono contra la pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de Youko.

Hiei sintió enojo provocado por los celos, pero rápidamente se repitió que solo son recuerdos, no tenia ganas de ver mas, y se marcho con rapidez.

"cuando todo esto termino, tendré que hablar seriamente con Kurama sobre esos recuerdos con ese cuervo,... que descaro ni porque la mamá de Kurama estaban presente pudieron controlarse", pensaba mientras se dirigía a donde se suponía que estaría la puerta de la casa.

Paso por un enorme mesa de decoración, una enorme puerta estaba frente a él, la perilla se encontraba muy alta, agradeció que solo estuviera emparejada. La empujo, estaba pesada, pero no fue mucho esfuerzo.

Se presento ante el un enorme pasillo, lleno de puerta, alumbrado por tintineantes focos, suspiro resignado a recorrer el pasillo, las puertas eran todas diferentes, supuso que cada puerta lo llevaría a distintas partes de la mente de Kurama, esperaba que alguna de ellas lo llevara al centro.

Intento abrir la primera puerta pero estaba cerrada, la segunda al abrirla encontró un vacío, tal vez un recuerdo perdido; Hiei recorrió nuevamente lo que la poca luz le permitía ver, decidió mejor no indagar puerta por puerta, Kuroune le había dicho que en el centro se sentía mucho dolor, así que solo tenia que estar atento.

Intento en una tercera, en cuanto la abrió una intensa luz lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, en cuanto los volvió abrir, vio que ya no estaba en el pasillo sino en una antigua fortaleza; el lugar estaba lleno de Youkas de todo tipo que pasaban a su alrededor ignorándolo; decidido a hacer lo mismo, comenzó a caminar ya que la puerta había ahora desaparecido y no podía regresar

««»»

Había recorrido toda la fortaleza, y no había encontrado algo que le diera pistas de saber a donde ir, ni recuerdo alguno que fuera capaz de decirle algo, ninguno de esos Youkais había causado fuerte impresión en Kurama como para que fueran solo una imagen en la mente.

Salió de la fortaleza, frente a sus ojos se extendía un inmenso desierto, pero había cuatro personas un poco mas adelante, no lograba apreciarlas bien; Hiei se acerco, y como fue acortando la distancia logro identificarlas, eran Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama en su forma actual y... él.

-Kurama no esta aquí- dijeron Yusuke, Kuwabara y el otro Hiei

Hiei los ignoro y se acerco así mismo, tenia la vista fija en Kurama, no se movía de su lugar, mas parecía solo una figura puesta ahí. Volteo a ver a Kurama, él tenia los ojos cerrados, y al igual que los otros tres en posición firme; solo que el rostro de Kurama mostraba dolor y tristeza.

-Kurama no esta aquí- dijo Yusuke

-Kurama esta perdido- hablo Kuwabara

-Kurama ha sido capturado- dijo el Hiei frente a él -te crees capaz de llegar ante él?- lo miro retadoramente.

-si tu eres yo, debes saberlo bien-

El otro Hiei sonrío en burla -yo no soy tu, soy una de las tantas impresión que tiene Kurama de ti- alzo su brazo del cual escurría sangre. Hiei abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-pero...-

-soy solo quien soy, soy solo una parte de Kurama, una imagen reemplazable con el tiempo y el conocimiento, que evoluciona y que a la vez es permanente-

-estamos aquí, permanentemente, para no ser olvidados; somos la parte intangible y mas reciente de Kurama- agrego Yusuke

-Kurama debe vernos, mas no lo hace mas, sus ojos no están con nosotros, Kurama ha sido llevado a otra parte; el daño debe ser destruido-

-dónde esta Kurama?-

-te crees capaz de llegar ante él?- repitió la pregunta

-si- contesto sin dudar -por eso he venido-

-no, has venido porque deseas recuperarlo, no porque este seguro de lograr liberarlo-

-es lo mismo-

-no lo es, pero lo entenderás-, el otro Hiei empezó a caminar de regreso a la fortaleza.

-no debes permanecer a la vista de Kurama?- pregunto intrigado, no deseaba ser olvidado

-sabes bien que nuestra relación es diferente, el lazo entre nosotros es mas largo y resistente,... aunque ahora ya no lo sea tanto-, siguió caminando, sin decir mas, pero Hiei decidió seguirlo; antes de cruzar la entrada, el otro Hiei desvío bruscamente su camino; Hiei lo seguía intrigado. Llegaron hasta una cueva en las murallas, el otro Hiei se detuvo, quedando a un lado de la entrada.

-ahora?- pregunto confundido

-este túnel te llevara por el camino correcto, solo no dudes de ti-, y terminando de hablar regreso sobre sus pasos. Hiei lo miro un momento y después entro a la cueva. El interior de la cueva, estaba lleno de tesoros y objetos; al parecer alguien habitaba ahí, o solía ir ahí muy seguido. Continuo de frente, introduciéndose en lo profundo, como lo esperaba se fue oscureciendo como iba entrando.

Llego de nuevo al pasillo lleno de puertas, solo que esta vez las luces no tintineaba, la luz permitía ver todo con claridad, y decidió recorrerlo por completo, esta vez sin abrir las puertas.

««»»

Empezaba a desesperarse, no encontraba fin, no sabia por cuantas puertas había pasado, tal vez ya eran cientos; iba a intentar abrir una puerta, cuando unos gemidos le llamaron la atención, continuo su camino buscando de donde provenían; alguien lloraba, parecía el llanto de un niño, vio una mancha blanca en el piso; se acerco lentamente.

Al tenerlo claramente a la vista lo reconoció como Youko, pero esta vez como niño, tal vez de 4 años, no mas. Se veía tan frágil e indefenso ahí acurrucado en el piso, temblando por el llanto.

Hiei se dejo llevar por esa imagen y se acerco, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. Le acaricio el cabello -Kurama- lo llamo con voz suave.

El pequeño zorro, levanto la vista buscando a quien le habla sus ojitos estaban rojos por el llanto, -quién eres tu?-

Le extraño que ese recuerdo no supiera de él. -me llamo Hiei, sabes quien soy?- Youko negó con la cabeza. -no importa, por que lloras?-

-me perdí-

-creo que por aquí todo esta perdido-

-tengo miedo- dijo bajando su mirada.

Era la primera vez que veía a Youko se esa manera, pero comprendió que era Youko antes de ser quien era, antes de ser cualquier cosa, solo un indefenso niño sin conocimiento de nada, como lo seria Suuichi en niño.

-quiero regresar- dijo en murmuro

-sabes donde estamos?-

Chibi Youko asintió -estamos en el túnel de la mente-

-no sabes donde queda la parte mas dañada de Kurama-

-si haya arriba-

-arriba?-

-si allá- de la nada unas escaleras aparecieron, Hiei se sorprendió. -te vas, no quiero estar solo-

-tengo que irme, debo ayudar a Kurama-

-harás que todo regrese a la normalidad-

-si-, se levanto

Youko lo imito y se lanzo a sujetarlo, -gracias- le dijo moviendo su rabito con alegría.

-si- contesto nervioso, -ahora tengo que irme-

-adiós- lo soltó y le sonrío tiernamente, Hiei se sonrojo, y se apresuro a alejarse antes de avergonzarse mas.

Sus pasos hacían eco, podía sentir la atmósfera pesada, realmente era incomodo, la luz cada vez era mas escasa, seguía subiendo, no veía ya por donde iba, una mano en la pared era lo único que lo guiaba, cada paso lo daba por inercia, los escalones habían desaparecido de su visión.

Un rayo de luz le indico el fin; al cruzar el umbral que le indicaba el fin de las escaleras encontró otro pasillo, pero sus paredes eran de un blanco impecable, al igual que el techo y el piso; era tan la blancura que le hacia perder la perspectiva del lugar, dio diez pasos, y el camino se dividía en dos, tomo el camino a la derecha; unos ocho pasos y tomo el de la izquierda, 12 pasos, tomo izquierda otra vez, 7 pasos y comprendió que era un laberinto.

Se detuvo tratando de comprender el reto que tenia ahora, sabia que no podía causar daño, sino complicaría mas las cosas, pero no encontraba la salida, como llegar ante Kurama si ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentar este problema.

-KURAMA- grito desesperado, buscando una señal, una ayuda que le indicara a donde ir. -Kurama, donde estas?- se escuchaba triste. Pero no se dejaría vencer, siguió su camino ya no le importaba que camino tomar, estaba en la mente de Kurama, cualquier lado es Kurama.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, ya cuantos vueltas había dado, y el lugar no cambiaba, estaba harto, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, solo que esta vez debía calmarse sabia que si perdía los estribos terminaría usando su Koku-Ryu-Ha y destruiría todo, pero sabia que no debía; estaba tardándose mucho; debía darse prisa o no iba a poder recuperar a Kurama.

Empezó a sentir algo extraño en su mano derecha, alzo su mano para ver, pero estaba vacía, pero la molestia continuaba; sentía que algo lo lastimaba, como si hubiera estado sujetando algo con mucha fuerza, pero no tenia nada, giro su mano buscando algo, busco alrededor de si, pero todo estaba vacío; entonces de donde venia ese dolor?.

La respuesta llego a su mente; su perla negra la había traído consigo y la sujetaba con su mano, y aun la tenia cuando entro a la mente de Kurama; por la desesperación que estaba pasando, había obligado a su cuerpo a tensarse y a apretar con fuerzas su mano.

Enfoco su mente, en su mano extendida poco a poco fue apareciendo un punto negro, unos segundos después la perla negra se encontraba en su mano, miro con un poco de incredulidad, la había hecho aparecer, pero no sabia para que, pero ahora estaba en su mano, tan inútil.

-lánzala- hizo eco la voz, no reconoció de quien era la voz -lánzala por favor- se oía suplicante -Hiei ayúdame-

-Kurama-, dijo al reconocer la voz.

-lánzala- esta vez no era la voz de Kurama, era la suya propia -arrójala con fuerzas-

Obedeció, cerro su puño, su brazo hacia atrás y la perla se perdió en una pared, varias ondas surgieron cuando la perla la atravesó, una línea luminosa dio a paso al abrir de una puerta.

Cruzo rápidamente el umbral, la puerta se cerro tras él; se encontraba en una amplia caverna, el lugar estaba inundado; dio el primer paso esperando hundir su pie en el agua, pero su pie se sostuvo sobre la superficie. Las rocas de las paredes resplandecían, se veían húmedas y cubiertos de algo viscoso, no podía reconocerlo bien, no había mucha luz en el lugar. El ambiente aun se sentía pesado, hasta llegar a la incomodidad.

Caminaba nervioso, el lugar no estaba por completo en silencio, suaves sonoros retumbaban en las paredes; mantenía su vista en el frente y a sus lados. Pero a pesar del ambiente te sentía extrañamente seguro, no sabia si porque era la mente de Kurama donde se encontraba o porque confiaba en si mismo.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Notifico que sera el ultimo capitulo hasta nuevo aviso.


	8. Apreciados recuerdos

**Vanos recuerdos**

««»»

Muchas, muchas Gracias a **GabZ**, Atemu Asakel 04, **Lady Jaganshi**, Haruka, **Forfirith-Greenleaf**, Icarian, **kinyoubi**, hakuusui, **Nebyura, **saku-kyh por sus review's; y aquí esta el capitulo final, me apure a subirlo, porque aunque ya lo tenia hecho desde antes, no me animaba a subirlo; espero les agrade. Ahora si me fume del mas fuerte (ups, creo que escribí de mas).

Advertencia: Yaoi HieiXKurama.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 8: Apreciados recuerdos.**

Dio unos pasos cuando un extraño presentimiento lo hizo detenerse, se puso en alerta; vio para todos lados, algo lo llevo a ver hacia abajo; abrió enormemente los ojos al ver cientos de cadáveres hundidos en el agua, moviéndose en una corriente imperceptible.

Intrigado miro al techo, y se sorprendió al ver igualmente agua pero solo que ahí no había cadáveres, aunque el agua era muy turbia como para poder ver en su interior.

Siguió caminando, sintió algo que no había sentido en todo ese tiempo dentro de la mente de Kurama, y eso era la sensación de sentirse completo, la misma que sentía a lado de Kurama; supo entonces que había llegado al lugar correcto. Apresuro el paso.

El agua continuaba por una caída, pero no parecía caer, era como si la imagen se doblara; se detuvo en el borde, no veía el otro lado del abismo que creaba esa caída, solo había oscuridad. Comenzó un nuevo camino siguiendo por el borde, buscando algo que lo llevara del otro lado. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una especie de puente, corrió hasta halla. El puente se extendía hasta las sombras, no se podía ver a donde terminaba.

Lo cruzo, el puente era tan estrecho que solamente pasaría una persona, camino con cuidado, no quería caer al vacío; como iba avanzando la oscuridad parecía retroceder, no entraba a ella.

Abrió grandemente los ojos al encontrar lo que buscaba. Kurama se encontraba inconsciente recostado boca abajo en el piso, Hiei se apresuro a llegar con él.

-Kurama- dijo mientras lo volteaba y lo sujetaba en sus brazos, tenía peor aspecto que cuando lo viera controlado por Dylan, su ropa rasgada y llena de sangre, y su gesto lleno de dolor y cansancio. -Kurama- lo llamo nuevamente esperando recibir respuesta.

Sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo estremecerse, y apretar sus ojos; para después abrirlos, -Hiei- parpadeo varias veces -Hiei pero...-

-Kurama qué paso?-

-Dy-ylan creo una pesadilla e-en mi mente, no pu-uedo,... n-o he podido vencerlo-

-te ayudare-

-no, e-es algo q-que tengo q-ue hacer yo- intento levantarse.

-crees que así podrás vencerlo?-

-n-no son heridas reales, n-no es mi cuerpo, s-solo...- no logro sostenerse, Hiei lo sostuvo antes de caer.

-si es eso, entonces porque no solo piensas que te encuentras en buenas condiciones-

Kurama le sonrío, -quisi-iera, pero no puedo concentrarme-

-oh el gran Kurama que siempre esta sereno no puede concentrarse-. Kurama cambio su gesto a uno lleno de tristeza, y se levanto de nuevo, le costaba mantenerse de pie. -qué pasa contigo kitsune?- pregunto intrigado ante ese cambio

-no lo se, estoy confundido-

-hn, mira quien lo dice, he estado perdido en tus recuerdos, son tan incomprensibles como tu-

-se acerca- dijo con voz temblorosa

-quién se acerca?- pregunto intrigado

Kurama se abrazo a si mismo -pero por que?, por que no puedo controlarlo?-

-qué te pasa?, qué no puedes controlar?-, se le acerco

-juega con mi mente, y no puedo detenerlo-

Como una sombra multicolor, Hiei vio que la cueva se convertía en un cuarto lleno de sillas, lo reconoció como la escuela de Suuichi, su salón de clases.

La puerta se abrió, vio entrar a Yusuke vestido de ¿payaso?, a Kuwbara con el cabello de color ¿índigo?, le siguió Keiko que traía ¿un bikini?, Botan con ¿short y playera llevando un florero en sus manos?, Nasterh con ¿el doble de tamaño? y finalmente entro Dylan, él no se veía diferente; se sentaron en las sillas, y empezaron con platicas sin sentido.

"esto es ridículo, por que Kurama tiene miedo de esto?; si esta algo loco, hasta es gracioso" pensaba al ver la cómica escena. -Kurama por que te pones así?, te debería de dar risa-

-no lo entiendes?, no es real, no son recuerdos ni pensamientos, es... es una alucinación- su voz se oía angustiada.

La puerta se vuelve abrir, esta vez Hiei vio sorprendido, al verse entrar con lentes de tres cristales, cubriendo su jagan y tomando lugar frente a todos. -si es una alucinación- comento extrañado.

-BASTA- grito Kurama, harto de que su propia mente quisiera enloquecerlo. Las extrañas imágenes no parecían escucharlo.

-Kurama, cálmate-

-no es real, no es real- se repetía desesperado

-Kurama- lo sujeto de los brazos para llamar su atención -cálmate, solo te tienes que enfocarte en algo-

-enfocar?,... no puedo-, perdió las fueras en sus piernas, Hiei apretó mas su agarre para evitar que cayera, y lo ayudo a quedar de rodillas.

-maldición Kurama tu no eres así-

-no?- pregunto intrigado enfocando toda su atención

-claro que no-

-pero como lo sabes si solo eres un recuerdo- dijo con tristeza

-no lo soy, entre a tu mente para ayudarte-

-entraste?- se escucho enojado -por que invades mi mente?-

-qué porque?, pues para ayudarte-

-ayudarme, ni siquiera se quien eres-

-no sabes quien soy?- estaba desconcertado -soy Hiei, no me recuerdas?-

-debería- se levanto, en cuanto se puso de pie se tambaleo, pero no cayo. -tengo cosas que hacer- y salió del salón.

Hiei estaba desconcertado "llegue tarde?, ya no me recuerda, no, no..." -NO-, se levanto en búsqueda de Kurama, no lo perdería, "solo esta confundido, me debe de recordar".

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, estaba parado frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja -lo siento Hiei- el jaganshi se le aproximo lentamente -pero hace que me confunda-

-quién... quién te hace confundirte?-, pregunto con dudar al sentirlo tan extraño

-él- alzo la vista viendo tras Hiei. El medio koorime volteo buscando a quien se refería, vio al Dylan que recién había visto entrar al salón.

-yo Hiei-, el albino le sonrío con burla

-sabia que no me desharía tan fácil de ti-

-bien pensado, crees que no dejaría mi presencia en la mente del lindo Kurama- se burlo

-cállate, no entiendo tu terquedad por seguir torturándolo-

-me divierte-

-estúpido-

-no te enojes o es que quieres enfrentarte a mi?, tengo la ventaja-

-no veo como es que tienes la ventaja, eres solo un absurdo recuerdo-

-controlo a Kurama, esa es mi ventaja-

Hiei analizo la situación, realmente era él quien provocaba el descontrol de Kurama, pero si éste lograba salir del engaño de Dylan lo borraría de su mente.

-Kurama- fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo, quien ahora tenia la mirada perdida -Kurama?-

-se lo que te propones, así que lo tengo entretenido en otro lado-

-absurdo si este es el inconsciente de Kurama, como puede estar en otro lado-

Dylan no contesto, pero lo miro asombrado.

-no puedes engañarme, él no es Kurama y lo localizaré-, se disponía a alejarse

-no permitiré que lo hagas- se puso en su camino, pero fue atravesado por Hiei

-solo eres un mal recuerdo, que puedes hacer contra mí-. Dylan se enfado pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Hiei recorrió los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a Kurama, no conocía el lugar, pero sabia que si ya lo había localizado una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Se asomo por la ventana y vio a Kurama caminar hacia la puerta de salida; comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Cuando logro acortar distancia, vio que Kurama estaba parado, viendo hacia enfrente, corría pero no llegaba, el piso desapareció, la escuela, todo, se encontraba flotando en el vacío. Varias imágenes difusas flotaban con él, conocía unas pocas; estaba en la verdadera parte dañada de Kurama, él lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Pero ahora no había arriba - abajo, derecha - izquierda, frente - atrás. Las imágenes pasaban velozmente algunas, otras lentas; unas apenas perceptibles, otras muy claras. Algunas chocaban con el creándole escalofríos, calidez, miedo, seguridad, tristeza, alegría. Trataba de esquivarlas, pero era difícil moverse, de repente sintió dolor, supuso que una recuerdo doloroso lo había atravesado, pero el dolor se volvió a sentir, en eso vio una extraña sombra moverse con vida propia.

De esa sombra vio salir una ráfaga negra que al chocar contra él lo lastimo; era la pesadilla que sustentaba el caos en la mente de Kurama; se dispuso a enfrentarlo, pero como pelear con algo intangible?. Una nueva ráfaga lo lastimo, esta vez había sido mas fuerte, el dolor venia de su brazo, se llevo una mano ahí por instinto, sintió humedad descubrió que brotaba sangre de una herida hecha por ese ente, pero como?. "si eso es capaz de dañarme, tal vez yo también pueda dañarlo" pensó, pero aun no descubría como moverse, no tenia soporte para impulsarse.

Lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de energía para evitar que una le llegara, el lanzarla hizo que su cuerpo retrocediera; ya sabia como moverse. Esquivo unas ráfagas que se acercaban, y dando varios giros se lanzo hacia el ente; no parecía muy astuto pues se mantuvo en su lugar al verlo acercarse. Hiei acumulo una gran cantidad de energía y la lanzo directo a esa sombra. El ente chillo, pero junto a él se escucho otro grito.

-Kurama- dijo preocupado al reconocer el grito, se fijo que la sombra no se movía y fue en búsqueda del kitsune. Logro divisar un cuerpo flotando, inmóvil, se acerco.

Tomo a Kurama en sus brazos, era el mismo que se encontrara antes; la conciencia, pero había algo diferente, una herida en su pecho, una quemada como las que él causa a sus rivales.

-pero qué...?- exclamo extrañado, "que estúpido, no puedo dañar algo dentro de la mente de Kurama sin dañarlo a él también" comprendió lo sucedido. "solo Kurama puede vencerlo, pero tengo que hacer algo, pero qué?"

Lo sacudió suavemente, intentando despertarlo -vamos Kurama que esperas para despertar, tonto kitsune si no reaccionas perderás-, "maldita sea no reacciona". -KURAMA- grito ya desesperado.

"por fin, parece que va a despertar", se dijo al verlo agitarse.

-Kurama, no puedo vencerlo, solo tu puedes, auch- se quejo por un dolor en el costado, la sombra había despertado

Kurama lo veía extrañado, como si no comprendiera lo que le decía.

-vamos estupido Kurama, has algo-, ninguna respuesta -qué te pasa?-

-qui-ien e-eres t-u?-

-otra vez con eso, Kurama soy Hiei, aigg- una nueva ráfaga le dio en la espalda

-e-estas la-astimado?-

-me ataca eso- tomo el rostro de Kurama para que viera a la sombra.

-que-é cosa?-

-eso-, le señalo la sombra

-n-no veo n-nada-

-asch, esto me esta desesperando- soltó a Kurama -maldición, como es que no lo ves?-

-lo sien... aigg-, una ráfaga le dio en el rostro, Kurama se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Kurama- dijo con preocupación al escuchar el quejido, pero al ver otra ráfaga tomar el mismo camino; Hiei no pudo evitar querer protegerlo, lo abrazo y recibió la ráfaga en su espalda, Kurama escucho el grito en su oído.

-por que me proteges?-

-cómo que porque?, pues, pues...-

Kurama esperaba tranquilamente la respuesta

-estúpido Kurama, lo hago porque te amo- Hiei espero alguna reacción, pero solo recibió un empujo -pero, que?... por que me empujas?-

Pero no recibió respuesta, Kurama estaba doblado con los brazos en su estomago, había recibido el ataque que iba a golpear a Hiei; lo vio caer al piso.

"piso?, esto se parece a donde llegue al entrar en la mente de Kurama, pero por que cambio?", se preguntaba Hiei, la neblina blanca cubría el lugar. -Kurama- recordó que estaba herido y débil.

Iba a ir hacia él, pero un fuerte quejido se escucho, la sombra tenía una forma grotesca, sus protuberancias se agitaban cambiando de forma. Daba pasos lentamente, parecía dolerle el caminar. Dejo de verlo y se acerco a Kurama.

-Kurama, estas bien?- lo ayudo a estar de pie

-si, gracias Hiei-

-ya sabes quien soy?-

-si- le sonrío.

-me podrías decir que es esa cosa?- dijo refiriéndose al ente.

-eso es mi angustia, cuando Dylan entro a mi mente intente mantenerla en blanco, al ver que me resistía uso mis dudas y temores en mi contra para vencerme; logre mantenerlo fuera de mi razón pero logro crear eso-

-y como se vence?-

-de la misma forma en como vences tus temores internos, enfrentándolos-

-crees estar en condiciones de pelear?-

-si, gracias a ti-

-eh?-

-mi mayor temor fue anulado cuando me dijiste que me amabas-

-ah- giro su rostro, pero no logro evitar que Kurama viera su sonrojo -estúpido kitsune, date prisa para que salgamos de aquí-

-si Hiei-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Yusuke y los demás no sabían que hacer; Hiei llevaba varias hora inconsciente y varias veces su cuerpo se agitaba, al igual que el de Kurama. Habían recostado a Hiei a lado de Kurama cuando se quedo inconsciente pues amenazaba con caer, en la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente. Había pasado toda la noche.

««»»

Despertó aturdido, su cabeza le dolía, instintivamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-Kurama has despertado- escucho una voz femenina, intento levantarse pero no encontró soporte firme en la cama, busco con la mirada el porque, vio a su lado a Hiei. -estas bien?- pregunto la misma voz

-si- dijo en murmuro -si gracias Botan-, le ayudo a quedar sentado

-me alegra-, dibujo una inmensa sonrisa

-qué paso?- pregunto confundido

-qué es lo que recuerdas?-

-no se, no puedo enfocar nada en mi mente-, la puerta dejo entrar a un pelinaranja

-Kurama despertó- dijo al ver al pelirrojo -Kurama nos tenias preocupado-

El aludido no respondió, no entendía lo que pasaba, el dolor no le permitía acomodar sus pensamientos.

-cómo esta?- pegunto a la chica

-bien, solo esta confundido, pero se le pasara-

-qué le paso a Hiei?- pregunto al ver que el jaganshi parecía estar inconsciente.

-uso el jagan para entrar a tu mente, pero no debería estar despierto también-

-deja Kuwabara, tal vez esta cansado-

-si se la paso todo el tiempo dormido

-nosotros lo vimos dormido, no sabemos lo que paso-, la puerta permitió entrar a dos personas mas.

-Kurama, estas bien?-

-si Yusuke-

-me alegra-

-a todos nos alegra- agrego Keiko

-sera mejor que lo dejemos descansar, así te recuperaras mas rápido- comento Botan, jalando a los chicos

-si tienes hambre abajo hay comida, nosotras cocinamos-

-gracias Keiko-, la puerta se cerro tras la castaña -Hiei ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-hn- emitió levantándose de la cama

-qué paso Hiei?-

-no recuerdas nada?-

-muchas cosas llegan a mi mente sin dejar nada claro, todo es confuso-

-qué es lo ultimo que tienes claro?-

-pues... que te fuiste cuando estábamos comiendo con Nasterh-

-es lo ultimo?- pregunto con tristeza

-si, Hiei qué debo de recordar?-

-nada, es mejor así- se disponía a marcharse

-espera Hiei-

-qué quieres Kurama?-

-tal ves no recuerde, pero mis sentimientos ahora me son mas claros-, su mente parecía calmarse

-mas claros?-

-si Hiei-, se levanto y se aproximo a Hiei quedando a escasos centímetros. -y es que- lo rodeo con sus brazos

-qué?-

-hay algo que siempre he deseado escuchar de ti y se que esta vez si lo escuchare-

-tanto así es la claridad de tus sentimientos?-

-si-

-te amo Kurama-

-y yo a ti-, rápidamente la distancia entre sus bocas desapareció, su lenguas se movían lentamente, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca del otro, saboreándolo. Sus brazos cerraron la distancia entre sus cuerpos, se acariciaban sobre la ropa. Ruidos de la planta baja los alertaron -bajemos un rato, para que los chicos puedan irse a su casa-

-si-, ambos salieron.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La mañana paso tranquila, entre risas y juegos; todos los chicos se habían quedado a pasar la mañana, agradecieron que fuera fin de semana y no tuvieran que ir a la escuela. Terminada la comida, los chicos se fueron a sus casas. Hiei se quedo acompañando a Kurama; se mantuvieron en silencio, indecisos por no saber que decir.

-me voy a bañar- dijo con voz baja

-hn-, Kurama subió a su cuarto.

««»»

Kurama estaba secándose el cabello, cuando la puerta permitió entrar a Hiei, se detuvo tras Kurama viéndolo fijamente, éste lo sintió tras de si, esperando que hiciera algún movimientos, pero no lo hacia.

Hiei deseaba acercarse, pero que era lo que le impedía moverse, él saber que Kurama le perteneció a otro?, no, el saberse culpable de lo que paso, de todo el dolor y al angustia que había pasado. Descubrió los dos lados del amor en un solo instante.

Kurama se levanto, sabiendo lo que pasaba, se acerco lo beso dulcemente en los labios -Hiei, hemos vivido muchos momentos triste y dolorosos que desearíamos olvidar, y por desgracia se que habrá mas momentos así, es por eso que debemos aprender a disfrutar de los momentos en que podamos ser felices y aprender a enfrentar todo aquello que quiera impedírnoslo-

Hiei sonrío, y lo beso apasionadamente, Kurama contesto de inmediato, y sin dejar de besarlo lo llevo a la cama; ambos cayeron en ella.

-sabes que recuerdo bien?- pregunto con picardía Kurama

-qué es?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-que me toca arriba-

-esta vez no me opondré, pero...- cambio su gesto a una de seriedad -estas bien?-

-claro que si Hiei, soy un Youkai me recupero rápido, y...- colocándose en 4 sobre Hiei -mentalmente recibí una agradable ayuda-

-estas recordando?-

-lentamente, pero si-, rápidamente movió sus manos para deshacerse de la camisa del jaganshi

-creo que es lo único lento ahora-, imito el movimiento

-te molesta?-

-claro que no-

-bien-

El lugar se lleno de gemidos -solo una cosa me molesta- decidió hablar Hiei

-qué es Hiei?-

-qué son esos recuerdos de Kuroune y Youko?-

-eh?, ah cuales recuerdos?- mintió

-como que cuales?, Kurama no soy entupido, aun recuerdas a ese cuervo-

-vamos Hiei, eso fue hace cientos de años, además- sujeto las muñecas de Hiei, aprisionándolas –no estarás celoso, o si?-

-claro que no-

-entonces, déjame continuar- lo beso repetidamente en el pecho desnudo

-te dejare continuar ah, pero no creas que olvido ah-

-mejor, quiero sentir tus celos- bajo a lamer su ombligo

-te dije ah, que no estoy celoso ah-

-como digas Hiei-

-hn, aah-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Kurama veía embelesado el rostro dormido de Hiei, mientras acomodaba algunos mechones; dejo lo que hacia al notar el rápido paso del tiempo, se levanto para después arreglarse.

La puerta de entrada se abrió -Suuichi, ya llegue-, el recién nombrado bajo a la planta baja.

-cómo te fue, Mamá?-

-bien, y a ti hijo?, paso algo mientras no estuve?- beso al pelirrojo en la mejilla

-nada mamá, nada- "solo que soy inmensamente feliz" se digo a sus adentros.

-que bien-

-deja te preparo algo de cenar-

-no te molestes hijo-

-no es molestia- la abrazo

-qué pasa hijo?-, pregunto extrañada por ese gesto

-nada, solo tenia ganas de hacerlo-, sonrío y se apresuro a llegar a la cocina

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
